


The Spell You Got On Me

by thepastelforestprince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kylo is a witch and Hux is a tired businessman, Light Angst, M/M, barista Kylo, ft actual spells and things i find, i'm sorry the soulmate trope is the bane of my existence i couldn't not, kylo wears makeup too, sickfic at first, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started off with a small but sweet Corvid bringing him things when he was sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick days and Blackberries

 

Armitage Hux was a man who rarely got sick, and when he did, it rarely lasted as long as a week.

 

This time, it would seem was apparently an exception, and anybody within a 10 mile radius of his house could have probably heard the awful hacking coughs, and almost explosive sneezes that he swore were able to shake the house, although maybe it was the sickness tricking his mind into thinking that was so. He was currently rolled into the soft, inviting crimson comforters which provided wonderful heat to his freezing body

 

His usually clear grey blue green eyes were cloudy and his nose was red and sore, and horribly congested. He pondered vaguely about how this happened, and bitterly thought that perhaps one of his colleagues at work had come to work sick and neglected to tell everybody else.

 

Figures it would be him that got sick. He dreaded the paperwork he would have to catch up on, because he knew that even the best and most determined person would only get through maybe even a half (and that was stretching it) before becoming extremely frustrated and quitting.

 

Suddenly, he heard a small _scritch scritch scritch_ at his bedroom window, and jumped at the suddenness of it, reluctantly peeled off the wonderful heaven of warmth that was his comforters, and stared blankly at the window.

 

Of all the things he expected, he did not expect a deep black corvid with inquiring eyes and a small bag of…what was that?…held in it's beak.

He blinked, thinking that perhaps the sunlight and the sickness was just making his mind see things he wasn't, but when he opened his eyes it was still there, one small clawed foot scritching at the window expectantly.

Well, it certainly was patient, he thought, and reluctantly got up and hobbled over to the window to open it, and see what it had brought to him (he was still very certain this was either a dream or some strange hallucination brought on by his sickness).

 

In the bird's beak it held a small bag holding some sort of strange mix of various things which, if he was not mistaken were a small tea bag, which he picked up and smelled apprehensively as the bird had dropped it into his hand a few seconds prior, and learned it was apparently cinnamon tea.

Also in the bag was small containers of turmeric, cayenne, a small slice of lemon, a few sprigs of fresh mint, and a whole ginger root. The last thing he found was a small handwritten note, in lovely and loopy cursive that read:

 

_"Let it steep for 5 minutes. Feel better soon, Hux._

_~R."_

 

 _"Who in the bloody hell was "R"?_ "Hux wondered, scratching at his mussed up ginger hair, and staring at the still-there corvid who apparently (or so Hux thought) was trying to convey some sort of sympathy towards him in his sickness-addled state, before flying off in a southward direction. Hux closed the window and decided to actually try it, because he couldn't get any worse, right?

 

He put the cinnamon tea aside, poured some water in the tea kettle, and put it on the stove to boil, and sat at his kitchen table, head in hands, wincing at the feeling of an oncoming headache, when the tea kettle's piercing whistle went off.

Apparently, he had neglected to look at the other side of the note that had come with all of the other items, and on it were instructions of how to make the tea. After finally following all the instructions, the tea was done, steaming in a small mug in front of him on his wood kitchen table.

He drank it, and oh, how he wished he hadn't. It tasted awful, absolutely awful! Squinting at the note again, he saw a tiny message at the very end of it:

 

_"It doesn't taste all that good, but it does work. I promise you, just take it slowly if you have to, but do it. You won't regret it."_

 

Letting out an annoyed groan, Hux slowly sipped it until it was all gone, and to his surprise, he was starting to feel better already. He made a mental note to thank the corvid when it got back.

 

Thankfully, whoever sent him the tea and spices sent more throughout the next few days, and Hux made a quick recovery. He still wondered who sent it to him, though.

Even though Hux was better, the corvid still came, as if to check up on him. He spoke to it, even though he wasn't entirely sure it understood him, and it seemed to communicate with him in ways too, sometimes letting off almost happy shrieks when he told it good news, or Hux noticed a sadness in it's eyes when he told it sad news.

 

He was trying to figure out what to call it. He had already decided calling it "Corvid" would be strange, and imagined a world where instead of calling somebody by name, you called them "Human", and sniggered at the thought.

He finally decided to call the corvid "Blackberry", because he was rather fond of blackberries, and it matched the bird's coloring as well. He wondered where Blackberry went when it left. Sometimes he would let it in and it would sit with him while he did paperwork, and even sometimes bring him a pen when he would be looking for one.

 

Hux wondered how the bird was so well-trained, and also so used to humans. Maybe Blackberry had an owner, he thought vaguely, while making himself some pasta for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That tea thing is actually supposed to be helpful for colds fyi. http://lotuseatingwitch.tumblr.com/post/149478139243/tea-tonic-for-colds  
> and yes it probably does taste awful. 
> 
> I guess i'll introduce myself a little? Hi, you can call me Eli or Alex (I'm trying to figure out my name lol) 
> 
> i'm usually way too shy to post anything and just kind of lurk. (Also my formatting and spacing is probably horrible i apologize i have never posted on this site. i'm also trying to learn how to be more descriptive in my writing and stuff anyways any constructive criticism\help of any kind would be greatly appreciated) i'm super duper nervous about posting but oh well haha.
> 
> (also if you're wondering about the title, then yes it is taken from that song. i'll post a link if you want)
> 
> So a little background for this au is Hux is a businessman who is overworked but very good at his job, and Kylo is a witch who's kind of been crushing on him ever since he saw him at the Starbucks he works at (he being kylo), and they talked a few times, and Blackberry is Kylo's familiar. So basically: witch!barista!Kylo ft businessman!Hux (with a dash of adorable corvid familiar) (Also Kylo wears really amazing makeup bc he has that whole tumblr witch aesthetic going on if you know what I mean. Hux is baffled at his amazing makeup skills)
> 
> idk where this au is going to go but i hope you guys liked it. there's probably going to be more but idk when.


	2. Of outrage about lack of soy.

When Hux had initially walked into the Starbucks, he had just come in on a whim. He didn't usually like coffee at all, unless he had a whole night's worth of paperwork, which happened to be this occasion. That is when he had first met Kylo, the manager of this branch. Kylo was like nobody Hux had ever seen or met before, which was good.

 

He was very tall, and muscular (but not excessively so), but the most unique thing about him, or so Hux thought was the fact he wore makeup. Not that it wasn't beautiful, because it was.

He obviously knew what he was doing, and it was almost expertly done, with perfectly chosen colors (the majority of which were dark, and gave him a mysterious yet strangely seductive look).

 

Hux looked at his eyeliner and thought about the "eyeliner so sharp it could kill a man" post he had seen circulating on the internet, and thought it applied perfectly.

 

His outfit wasn't very outlandish, just some worn out blue jeans and a striped black and grey top, which perfectly showed off the muscles in his arms and his chest, which Hux tried not to look at, and failed. And of course the signature green Starbucks apron and a nametag that read "Kylo".

 

He also wore simple black and white sneakers, and his wavy raven hair was pulled back into a small ponytail.

"What can I get for you, red?" the man said, and Hux was very surprised at how deep his voice was. It was a very nice voice, he thought.

 

A very nice voice that gave him pleasant tingles for some reason.

"Just a regular black coffee." He heard himself say faintly, still very enthralled by the very attractive man in front of him.

 

He didn't even think about the whole "red" remark until after he had given the man his name and paid. Kylo returned not soon after with his coffee, and handed the cup to him with a wink and a "Enjoy." rumbled in that deep yet strangely soft voice of his.

Hux felt goosebumps rise on his arms, which he hoped Kylo hadn't noticed. He sat down at one of the tables, even though he had only intended to buy his coffee and head home to finish some of the work he had.

 

He couldn't help but watch Kylo, and whenever Kylo would catch him looking he'd give a smirk and Hux would panic and look away, face flushing in embarrassment of being caught.

 

Hux decided to instead study his coffee cup, and froze in disbelief at what he saw. Where his name should have been there was instead "Fux" written in very nice, strangely elegant handwriting.

 

He sputtered and looked at Kylo, who give a shit-eating grin in acknowledgement. Hux wasn't mad, he was rather amused, actually. The majority of people at work didn't have any sense of humor, so it was rather refreshing after having to deal with them.

 

Hux had sensed trouble the moment he saw the startlingly blonde middle-aged soccer mom, wearing a rather obnoxious shade of dark pink that hurt your eyes if you looked at it too long, with that awful stereotypical short haircut with bangs. Her appearance screamed "Helen from PTA".

The soccer mom had walked up to the register, tapping one long, awfully manicured equally-as-awful dark pink nail impatiently, until another barista, who was not Kylo appeared in front. The other barista was visibly nervous and shaking, and offered a small anxious smile and an "What could I get for you, miss?" which was said rather shakily.

"Soy latte." she hadn't even said please or thank you, and the poor barista's face paled almost dramatically.

 

"I-I'm sorry miss, but we're currently out of soy…. Is there anything else I can get you?" the barista offered weakly, anxiety only rising.

 

"What?!" The soccer mom screeched, grating voice like nails on chalkboard, and the poor barista flinched.

 

"I would like to talk to your manager!" she yelled angrily at the poor now-cowering barista, who quickly scurried off to find the manager, who as it turned out, was Kylo.

 

"What's the problem, miss?" Kylo drawled, visibly cringing once he looked at the woman's flashy attire and angry face.

 

"That barista of yours is so rude! Am I really to believe that there is no soy?!" she screeched once again, and everyone was now paying attention to only her and Kylo, anything else they were doing forgotten.

 

"The shipment comes in later today, we'd be more than happy to get you anythin-," at that the soccer mom angrily screamed at him about them only being "lazy and entitled kids" and talked about calling the company and getting them all fired before angrily flouncing away into her mini-van.

"Jesus christ." Kylo muttered, before turning to the now crying and shaking barista that was yelled at, and attempting to awkwardly console them, telling them that it wasn't their fault and that some people were just assholes.

 

Hux felt sympathy for the young barista, who was most likely on their first day of work.

The barista went back to work, but was visibly still shaken and flushed red with tear stains on their face.  
The poor thing jumped any time someone spoke to them.

Hux had decided he would visit this Starbucks more often. Not because of Kylo, (of course not!) but because the coffee was rather good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I decided to post two chapters bc why not. So, I just really love the Kylo wearing whatever he wants trope, including makeup (because makeup is literally minerals and minerals don't have gender, so??) (also I hc Kylo as nb anyways so) for more information, 
> 
> Kylo is bi and so is Hux. Bc why not. I hope this chapter doesn't feel too rushed, i just have a lot of ideas and sudden bursts of ability to write without it taking 5 years lmao.  
> (also I may or may not be the barista lol) (I have a hard time thinking of new characters to make so I just put myself in. 
> 
> I've never dealt with what the barista has though thankfully.) Kylo's mortal enemies are entitled middle-aged soccer moms. He will fite all the Helens. 
> 
> Hux is in denial lol.


	3. Of names and letters.

 

Hux often frequented the Starbucks after the whole soy debacle. Sometimes he would take his laptop with him to do some work while enjoying the coffee and the very interesting Kylo.

Kylo, as he had learned was a very unique person, who often got himself into mischief. It wasn't anything big, really. Just some small things like spelling someone's name wrong on their cup or changing it completely.

 

People rarely got angry at him for it, the majority of people actually laughed like Hux did. He had also caught Kylo giving some chocolate chip muffins to a homeless family, and occasionally to some children who came in.

 

Hux was still extremely amused by the whole "Fux" incident. He hadn't said anything to Kylo about it, but he saw the glittering knowing look in his eyes.

"So, is your name really just Hux?" Kylo asked, making him his usual black coffee, and leaning on the counter studying Hux with his intense hazel eyes, which were only further intensified by the lovely eyeshadow that he was wearing today.

 

"No, but it's what everyone calls me. My full name is Armitage Rory Hux." Hux said, trying to look at anything but Kylo, because he knew if he looked at him he wouldn't be able to stop.

 

He had found himself literally drooling one time while watching Kylo, and had promised himself it would never happen again.

"Armitage huh? Hmm… Armitage…Armie….Tage….Tidge!" Kylo exclaimed, strange grin on his face.

 

"That's what I'll call you. Tidge…..If you don't mind of course." Kylo said, strangely happy with the whole thing.

 

Hux shrugged and made an "I dunno" noise, which Kylo took as a yes.

 

"So, I noticed you have a slight accent. Where are you from?" Kylo had asked, handing Hux his hot cup of coffee, and leaning forward on the island that was between them.

 

"I was born in Ireland, but raised mostly in Essex and then we moved here when I was a teenager." Hux said, studying the coffee cup to see that instead of "Fux" or "Hux" it simply said Tidge, with a little heart over the i. That was endearing to Hux for reasons even he didn't know.

 

"Ah. So, do you like it here?" Kylo asked, now somewhat awkwardly now, almost as if he had asked something much too personal.

 

"It's nice. It's nothing like either Ireland or Essex though, which is kind of obvious, I guess." Hux laughed nervously, scratching his cheek where some very light stubble had been growing because of his lack of time to shave.

 

"Probably not. America is a lot to take in, especially in a city like here, or New York." Ren said, still leaning in very close proximity to Hux. He could smell Kylo's perfume, or soap or conditioner. He wasn't sure which, but it was a lovely mix of some sort of spice (was that cinnamon?) with soft floral undertones that worked surprisingly well.

Hux willed his eyes to not look at Ren's chest or arms. He failed yet again, damn it all. Ren seemed to notice, because a subtle smirk played at his full lips, but he chose to say nothing. He internally thanked him because he was certain if he had said anything or teased him he would immediately die of embarrassment on the spot.

 

Suddenly, Kylo took Hux's hand in his own gigantic one (Hux hadn't even noticed how big they were and was currently having an existential crisis) and brought it up to his lips in an almost gentlemanly kiss, closing his eyes, before releasing Hux's hand.

 

"I look forward to seeing you again, Tidge." He rumbled in that deep silky voice of his, and Hux was pretty sure his soul had left his body, which he was strangely fine with, and Ren's gorgeous eyes flickered with amusement and some other emotion that Hux was unable to identify because he was currently having a midlife crisis, and was pretty sure his mind was melting.

 

Kylo had been flirting with him for weeks and he hadn't even noticed! Not until now, of course. He quickly squeaked a "Me too, have a good day Kylo." before gathering his laptop and coffee and quickly jumping into his car, staring at his hand as if it were the most beautiful thing (except for Kylo his mind unhelpfully chirped) in the entire world.

 

Hux shoved his hand in his bag he had brought with him to carry the computer, and found a piece of chocolate marble pound cake wrapped up in a few napkins, with that same strangely familiar handwriting:

_"Enjoy. ~Kylo."._

 

He blinked very slowly, confusion and amazement shining in his eyes. How had Kylo guessed that he was fond of the pound cake? He had never ordered it there. How had he sneaked it in his bag? Was it when Hux was trying not to look at him? He decided he would finish it when he got home, and started the engine of his car and backed up, and drove out of the parking lot in the direction of his home, which was only a few miles away.

~~~~~

  
Hux's house was large and nice, painted a simple cream color with two floors and an attic and basement, furnished with simple things, not at all like his family's house which was full of flashy and unnecessary furniture they rarely used anyway.

The most flashy thing Hux had was probably that abstract painting he had found at a garage sale down the street which he had only paid twenty dollars for. The guy just wanted to get rid of it, so it was more of a favor than anything.

 _"Wasteful."_ Hux thought, slightly irritated at the memories of his parents house, but instead decided to flop on his soft and comfortable charcoal grey couch, and think about nothing for a little while before getting back to work. He picked up his coffee cup, and noticed that in his flustered state at Kylo's kiss he hadn't noticed the phone number written on the very bottom of the cup.

 

He picked up his phone and entered the number and put the contact name as "Kylo", before cautiously sending a text.

_"Hey"_

 

 _"is that u hux?"_ he got in response about a minute after, strangely gleeful about the whole thing.

 

 _"yeah."_ he sent back, trying to figure out what to say, and failing.

 

_"alright cool. how's work been treating u lately? i forgot to ask when i saw you because i was kind of distracted. they really overwork u don't they lol"_

Kylo sent back, about 10 seconds afterwards. This conversation shouldn't be making Hux smile this much, or so he thought, but there he was smiling anyway.

 

 _"Well, my boss says I'm one of the only people who actually gets anything done, so he usually just dumps the brunt of it on me. What are you gonna do, eh."_ Hux sent back, cringing at himself.

 

 _"no offense but your boss sounds like a total dick lmao"_ Kylo sent back, and Hux laughed and responded:

 

_"none taken he is a total dick haha."_

 

They texted back and forth for about a half-hour before Hux reluctantly told him he had to go and finish his work, and Kylo sent him a message saying _"Alright take it easy don't forget to hydrate yourself and eat… p.s. did you get my gift? gn tidge"_

Hux appreciated the fact that Kylo cared about him being hydrated and full. To be fair, Phasma did too but she was usually extremely busy herself and rarely had time to send him text messages or call.

 

Phasma was his boss's second go-to whenever he needed a lot of work done, and he felt sorry for her and himself because work rarely ever let them have a social life…At least now Kylo is there for Hux to interact with.

 

He lingered on the whole "p.s. did you get my gift" and realized that Kylo was indeed the one who slipped the pound cake into his bag unnoticed. He smiled at that. Suddenly, he heard a familiar _scritch scritch scritch_ and saw Blackberry at his window, with something in her beak.

 

(Hux had learned that Blackberry was a female corvid by looking up the differences between male and female corvids on google). "Hello, Blackberry." He murmured, petting her softly, to which she let out a happy squawk.

 

She dropped what appeared to be a letter into the palm of his hand. "What's this?" He asked, as if she could give him an answer, to which she tilted her head, as if asking the same question to Hux.

He cautiously opened it, and found a letter written in the same handwriting of notecard that had come with the herbs and spices.

 

_"It makes me happy to see you've gotten better, Hux. It would seem my familiar has taken a liking to you, which is rare because she usually steers clear of any human that isn't me. From what she says you have decided to name her "Blackberry." she likes the name very much. I know you're probably very confused about who I am, but you'll realize in time. If you ever need anything else, or just to talk, feel free to send a message in return with Blackberry._

_All the best,_

_-R."_

 

Well then. Now he had Kylo and this "R" character to talk to….interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a few hours span because my brain refuses to be quiet. Anyways, so we got a little hand kiss, a little bit of Blackberry, and Kylo being a flirt and concerned about Hux's wellbeing (as he should) 
> 
> Also Hux's father is a retired military general, and Hux's stepmother was a rich girl of high social standing, and he never knew his birth mother unfortunately. (Also for the choice of Rory for Hux's middle name from what I've read Rory means red-headed ruler or something to that degree) (I could be wrong though.)
> 
> I'll try to focus on Kylo next chapter bc I've just been really Hux-centric because he's an easy character to write for me. (Flustered at Kylo!Hux is my jam bc i relate and am also easily flustered)  
> Also Tidge is an adorable nickname.
> 
> (Also can you guess who Hux's dick boss is....It's probably obvious but it's Snoke lol.)
> 
> Also the reason I wasn't specific about where in Ireland they lived was bc they moved around often, and Hux was too young to remember the names. (also I keep on thinking of the term yaoi-hands kylo and cackling)


	4. Confessions and Realizations and Soulmates.

Hux was still baffled as to who "R" was, but had work to do and decided not to linger on it too much. Surprisingly, Blackberry had been staying a bit longer, perching herself up on Hux's wooden desk and looking at the apparently very interesting paperweight that was in one of the open cupboards.

 

Hux remembered that corvids had habits of particularly liking shiny things, so it made sense she was interested in it. It was metal, after all. She began preening her beautiful feathers, fluffing them up. Hux thought she was terribly cute.

 

Her inquiring grey eyes looked all around Hux's office, which had originally been a guest room, but ever since he started working at The First Order Inc. (What a ridiculous name, he thought) he hadn't had any guests, or friends at all really so he had just put a desk in there and taken it as his office.

 

It was refreshing to at least have someone in the house, and she made good company, often being helpful and bringing him small things, often squawking at him, or sometimes even reminding him of things he needed to do. It was like having a personal assistant, who also happened to be a bird.

 

  
She tilted her head at him, as if to ask "Aren't you forgetting something?" and he realized that he had left his laptop downstairs. Just as he got up, he heard the doorbell ring. He incredulously checked his watch and in red bolded text it read "1:30 AM". Who would be ringing his doorbell at this hour?

 

He cautiously picked up a metallic baseball bat he had hidden under his bed, discreetly trying to make his way downstairs without any noise, but unfortunately the floor creaked a few times.

 

Blackberry had made to come as well, but he told her to stay in his room, and she listened. Hux's senses were heightened, eyes and ears sharper and movements precise as he finally crept up to the front door and looked in the peep-hole to see…Kylo?

 

How did he know where Hux lived? Never mind, it was only Kylo. Dropping his baseball bat on the couch he opened the front door, and indeed Kylo was there, wearing a black scarf and black overcoat with his normal blue jeans.

 

His hair wasn't tied back this time, and Hux noticed that it reached the top of his broad shoulders. For some reason it looked like a halo. Kylo offered a grin and a small wave.

 

"Hey, Tidge. I brought some food for you, I thought you might need it."

Kylo drawled in that voice of his that Hux had come to know and like so well, shaking off some of the snow from the outside. Hux hadn't even noticed it snowing.

He decided not to question how Kylo had gotten his home address, because he was actually very happy to have more company, and especially Kylo as company….A thought struck Hux suddenly: how was he going to explain Blackberry? Most normal people don't have corvids in their houses. Then again, Hux wasn't really a "normal" person.

 

"Kylo… You shouldn't have, thank you very much. Please, come in!"

Hux said, ushering him into the warmth of the living room, and taking Kylo's black coat and scarf, and offering him a seat on the couch warmly. All at once, Blackberry's familiar squawk could be heard from upstairs, making Hux jump and Kylo give a strange but barely noticeable smile and a glint in his eyes.

 

"What was that?"

Kylo drawled, lounging on Hux's comfortable couch, eyes blazing through the poor nervous redhead.

 

"Just my TV! Haha, I've been watching Animal Planet, you know how it goes. Soo what did you bring to eat?"

Hux asked, desperate for a change in the conversation, which Kylo granted, gratefully.

 

"I didn't know what to bring you, but I thought just a regular cheese pizza would be a safe bet. I also brought some homemade peanut butter cookies….I hope you aren't allergic."

Kylo said, a look of concern crossing his attractive features and resonating clearly in his entrancing hazel eyes.

 

"No, I'm not allergic to peanut butter, thankfully. Thank you for all of this, Kylo."

Hux said, and then grey blue-green and hazel met, and Hux quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks begin to burn red. He thought it was unfair one person could be that attractive. If only Hux knew…

 

"Pardon my asking, but what is your last name?"

Hux blurted, suddenly breaking the brief but awkward silence in the room, wringing his hands nervously, studying the buttons of his red flannel shirt, and the small holes that had started to grow larger in his worn-out jeans, leg nervously bouncing.

 

  
"Organa…But most of the people I know call me Ren."

Kylo said, a strange sort of hurt appearing in his eyes when he had said the word "Organa" which was quickly replaced by a silent fury which disappeared equally as fast into his regular calm but intense gaze.

 

"Ren."

Hux said, trying the word on his tongue, and rather liking the sound of it. Kylo seemed to like the way he said it too, because a big goofy grin appeared on his stupidly attractive face.

 

"RRen."

He said, mocking Hux's accent, to which Hux snorted at him and swatted him lightly with a pillow, to which Kylo gave out an adorable laugh\snort combination, which made Hux laugh even harder, which ended up making them both roar with laughter until there were tears in their eyes and they were rolling on Hux's hardwood floors.

 

"Have you had your fun now, you insufferable jack-arse?"

Hux said, grin still stretched on face, no venom in his words only a genuine affection for Ren, and his antics, which Ren seemed to feel mutually.

 

"No."

Kylo grinned, crawling over to the pillow that had been thrown on the floor, and picking it up and swinging it down on the very unsuspecting Hux, who let out a squawk comparable to Blackberry, before making a dash for the other pillow on the couch and arming himself with it. It was an all-out pillow war, and both of them won if "winning" meant goofy grins, flushed faces from laughter, and a now very messy living room with the food all but forgotten.

 

"Hux, why was there a bat on your couch?"

Kylo asked suddenly, genuine confusion in his voice, starting to clean up the combined mess they had made, which Hux hurriedly tried to help with.

 

"I rarely ever get visitors and I just wanted to be safe, in case there were robbers or something."

Hux explained, flipping the errant strands of ginger hair that had covered his eyes, to which Kylo picked up one of his gigantic hands and brushed a stray lock behind Hux's ear, Hux found himself nuzzling into the warmth that was Kylo's hand before stopping himself and apologizing profusely.

 

"It's okay, Hux."

He said in that damnable deep voice of his that made Hux think of honey and comfort, for reasons unknown to even himself. Hux found himself blinking slowly, until he finally had the courage to look up into Ren's gorgeous eyes, finding himself getting lost in their hazel depths. He didn't even notice his own body slowly closing the distance between them, didn't even notice when he wrapped his long arms around Ren's neck and nuzzled his collarbone.

 

He could feel Ren's breath hitch slightly, but he was too lost in his warmth to really care.

 

"Do you feel it too?"

Ren said, words more breath than anything, his own large arms wrapping around Hux's waist, staring intently at the redhead who suddenly felt very flustered again, temperature rising.

 

"Yes. I felt it since I first met you, and I still don't know what it is…but I like it."

Hux admitted, words slightly muffled by Ren's strong collarbone, no intention of letting go.

 

He noticed Ren had tattoos along the back of his neck… Stars, they were stars, and they were so beautiful, he thought about how lovely it would be to kiss them, and Ren was so beautiful and Hux had the strangest urge to cry, because he wanted this to be forever, wanted to feel this forever. He needed Kylo. And Kylo needed him.

 

"I've never felt this way about anyone before."

They said in perfect unison, then they looked at each other in amazed astonishment.

 

"Every relationship I've had…it's just never felt right…I don't know how to explain it, but you feel right…You feel like home to me, Ren. You're so warm. You care about me, you listen to me, you talk to me, I-,"

Hux said, the words rushing out like a dam bursting, before being interrupted by Kylo's lips on his, the best kiss he'd ever had in his life. He knotted his fingers in Ren's wild mane of curly and beautiful hair, Ren's hand on his cheek and arm still around his waist. Eventually, they both reluctantly broke the kiss, panting with half-lidded eyes, refusing to break eye contact with each other, as if one would disappear if they dared to close them.

 

"I know I only met you a few months ago, and I know it probably sounds ridiculously cliché and awful, but I love you Kylo Organa Ren. I love your awful pranks you play on me, I love the way you butcher my name, I love your stupid smirk and your beautiful face and your amazing makeup skills, and your awful memes you send me at two in the morning just to make me laugh when you know that I'm doing work and need a pick-me-up, and your need to fight with all of the PTA and soccer moms."

Hux said, tearing up, but still smiling because every word was true. Ren looked overwhelmed, but in the best way possible.

 

He looked at Hux like he was the most important thing in the world, but he was.  
He was the most important thing in the world to Ren. Hux was his sun and moon, and Kylo was Hux's, and Hux was Kylo's.

 

"Tell me, Hux…Have you ever heard of the term 'soulmates'?" Ren asked, still clutching Hux to him like a lifeline, finally catching his breath.

 

"Yeah."

Usually Hux would have scoffed and rolled his eyes, denied it, but this feeling Ren gave him was nothing like he had felt before, nobody made him feel this way. He vaguely thought that nobody else would be _able_ to make him feel this way, and knew he was right.

 

"Do you think I'd be able to help you with some of the paperwork?"

Ren asked, now sitting next to Hux on the couch, eating the pizza that had turned cold, handing Hux one of the cookies he had brought.

 

"I don't see why no-,"

At that very moment, apparently Blackberry decided she had waited in the office long enough and flew gracefully down Hux's stairway and landed on Ren's outstretched arm….wait a minute….Ren….."R"! Ren was "R"!

 

Kylo grinned at Hux, who was now currently reliving the existential crisis he experienced last week with Kylo and the kiss.

 

"So, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

Kylo sniggered, petting at the now very excited Blackberry who was happy to see her master, and nipped softly at his fingers affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I'm an awful hopeless romantic and the soulmates trope is something that I will never let go of, no matter how hard I've tried.
> 
> (Four chapters in almost a day's time jfc alex calm yourself)
> 
>  
> 
> All I could think of when I wrote jack-arse was "Hi, I'm Hux and welcome to Jack-arse." (I have an awful sense of humor I'm sorry)
> 
> (-softly chanting in the corner- touch-starved Hux)
> 
> This isn't the end, btw there's going to be more, but I just wanted to establish the whole relationship part. They've always been extremely attracted to each other without the other knowing it, and it was such an unique attraction that both of them knew it wasn't normal, thus soulmates. They always seemed to get each other and understand. 
> 
> I'm going to work on Ren's chapters but try to make them longer, which is something I have a problem with, and I'll probably be introducing Phasma soon as well. 
> 
> Also sorry for the cliffhanger kind of haha.


	5. Feeding the birds and Phasma and her texts and moving.

Kylo had some interesting rituals he did, as Hux found out one day while Kylo begged him to come to the park with him to feed the birds, pouting and using his gorgeous puppy dog eyes he did so well, so naturally Hux said yes.

He had told Phasma about all of this through a very interesting chain of text messages.

  
_"oh is it that barista fellow who you kept on checking out? you two make a cute couple"_

  
Phasma sent, after Hux had told her about Kylo, and of their dating. They had been dating for over a month now, but he had just now remembered to tell Phasma.

  
_"wasn't he the one you said had a nice ass?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"_

  
She sent immediately afterwards, making Hux groan and bang his head against the wall. He knew he shouldn't have told her that.

 

_"Goddamn it, Phasma."_

  
He sent in exasperation, rolling his eyes, to which he got in response nearly a second later:

 

_"So it was him, then! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"_

  
Phasma sent, and Hux bitterly thought about how he could feel her gleeful smile through her text, and decided to change the conversation. Damn Phasma and her overuse of that awful what was it? Lemmy face? Lenny face? It didn't matter.

  
_"Anyways, he wants me to take him to feed the birds or smthng idk"_

 

Hux sent, before putting his phone down on his nightstand and going into his closet to pick out something to wear. He and Phasma were both off today, so he was able to do more with Kylo than just paperwork.

He was still trying to process the whole "Hey, my boyfriend is a witch and we're soulmates and also he owns an adorable corvid who sometimes acts as my…what? Avian assistant? Whatever."

He picked out a simple white t-shirt and jeans, with a heavy grey overcoat, on account of it being near the end of November, and rather chilly outside.

Thanksgiving was in a few days, as well, which meant his parents would be in town.

 

He winced at the thought, and groaned once he realized that he would have to cook. Maybe Kylo would help him.

Speaking of Kylo, he had "forgotten" to tell Hux that his birthday had been on the 20th, and Hux felt horrible for not asking him.

 

He was planning a small surprise party for Kylo, whether he liked it or not. He would have to discreetly ask what type of cake he liked, and then go from there.

After changing out of his pajamas and into his new outfit, he heard his phone vibrate.

  
_"Ooh can I come? I want to meet ur new boyfriend w\ the gr8 ass ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"_

 

Phasma would never let the whole nice ass thing go, would she? Hux thought miserably, but nonetheless told her that she was more than welcome to come and feed the birds with them.

 

_"Fine. Just don't mention the whole ass thing okay? He'll never let me hear the end of it. Just like you won't."_

 

He sent, buttoning up his grey overcoat, and grabbing his car keys before descending the staircase and going out through the front door.

 

_"Alright! omw (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"_

 

Was the last text Hux read, before opening his car door and getting inside.

  
~~~~

  
Hux picked up Kylo at his awful, dingy, literally-falling-apart apartment, which was in an even more awful neighborhood. Kylo was still trying to pay off his student loans, Hux had learned, so he didn't really have a choice. A place to live is a place to live, or so Kylo had said.

 

"You do know that you can move in with me, right? It would be incredibly good for both of us, and would give you a chance to save up some money. I mean, shit even I could pay some off for you. I don't mind Blackberry, either. She's very lovely to have around."

Hux had said, while driving the ever lovely and amazingly dressed Kylo, who was wearing a beautiful black velvet coat with a mixture of red and black eyeshadow and a wine-colored lipstick to the park, Hux's light eyes studying the road, turning his turn signals on and driving up to the park.

 

"Hux, you don't have to do that…. I don't want to be a burden on you."

Kylo had said, nervously fiddling with his black glittery nails and black knitted scarf, leg slightly bouncing. Hux slammed the breaks right before they reached the parking lot.

 

"Don't you ever say that, Kylo. You have never been, nor will you ever be a burden on me. You are the BEST thing that's ever happened to me. And don't you forget it."

Hux said, grey-blue-green eyes blazing intensely into his boyfriend, looking as if he were going to tear up at the mere thought of Kylo thinking about himself being anything else but the amazing man he was.

 

"Hux."

Kylo whispered, now tearing up at his boyfriend's speech, blinking at him as if almost in disbelief. His makeup didn't run, because he had used setting power in case of rain or snow.

"Now, let's go feed some birds."

Hux muttered, pulling into the parking lot finally, and turning off the engine, he got up and opened Kylo's door for him before retrieving the bag of birdseed that Kylo had brought with them.

 

Kylo sat on a park bench, grabbing two large handfuls before throwing them all over, and just as suddenly as the seed had hit the ground, flocks of all sorts of birds appeared, corvids, pigeons, bluejays, even a squirrel ran over, scaring some of the birds off and stealing some of the seed before skittering back up the tree.

Kylo laughed at that, and Hux did too, because it was hard not to laugh when Kylo was laughing. Suddenly, Phasma's car pulled up, and she stepped out. Phasma was pretty, Hux thought, even though he saw her as nothing more than a friend.

She had short blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes, a wicked sense of humor and an amazing smile to boot. She almost always wore red lipstick, and chrome colored nail polish. Chrome was sort of her theme-color, if that made any sense, she almost always was wearing at least some sort of silvery color, today was no exception, wearing a lovely long silvery dress with a large grey pea-coat over it. Her heels rhythmically clicked as she walked over to them.

  
"You must be Kylo Ren,"

She grinned, offering her hand out to Kylo, which he took and shook warmly.

  
"I'm Phasma Aurnia, pleased to meet you. Hux has told me so much about you."

She said, smile still broad and welcoming.

  
"Pleased to meet you, Phasma. I'm Kylo…But you already know that."

He laughed, offering an equally broad and dazzling smile in return, offering her a seat on the bench, and scooting over to sit by Hux.

  
"Can I just say…Your makeup skills are amazing!"

She exclaimed, looking over Kylo's perfectly done face, her hands clasped in her lap, legs swaying side to side softly.

  
"Thank you! Your makeup is amazing too. Chrome looks so lovely on you."

Kylo beamed, picking up more birdseed and throwing it to the ever-growing flock of various species of birds.

  
"Well, it is my color after all."

She laughed softly, putting her hand in the bag of birdseed, taking a handful out and holding it out, to which a small bird of a species Hux was unfamiliar with briefly sat on her hand and took some. Hux was astonished. He thought things like that only happened in Disney movies.

They all chatted for a little over two hours, before the clouds rolled in and the cold winds started, and they all decided to head home, Hux reluctantly driving Kylo back to his cramped apartment.

 

"My offer still stands, you know.."

He said, holding Kylo's large hand in his, before bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it, as Kylo had done all those months ago, before nuzzling it.

 

"I'll think about it, Hux. I promise."

Kylo murmured, before kissing Hux softly, and exiting the car. Hux prayed he would.

  
~~~~

He had finally gotten Kylo to say yes about a day and a half later, and they began making plans to move all of Kylo's things, and Blackberry. Hux was ecstatic, and was rarely seen now without a smile, whereas before he rarely genuinely smiled. Hux hired some movers to get all of Kylo's furniture out of his apartment and into Hux's spacious house, and after all of his things had been moved in, Kylo came with Blackberry in a cage.

"I can't believe this is actually happening."

Kylo said overjoyed and unable to keep the grin off of his face, which was fine with Hux because he loved seeing his boyfriend happy.

 

"It's happening."

Hux sighed softly, so happy he felt like he could burst, walking over to Kylo and hugging him, before swirling him around, dipping him and kissing him like those cheesy romance movies from back in the day.

Blackberry gave them a look as if to say "Get a room, you two." but she was happy for them nonetheless. Afterwards, Kylo sauntered into the living room and turned the TV on. Hux then remembered that Thanksgiving was almost 48 hours away, and then also remembered that he had forgotten to tell Kylo about his parents coming, and then also realized that he needed to get his ginger ass to the store before everything was gone.

 

"I forgot to tell you, Kylo, but my parents are coming for Thanksgiving…It's an annual tradition."

Hux hurriedly said, shoving his arms into his overcoat and wrapping Kylo's scarf around his neck, his thoughts racing of all the things he needed to do "buy the food, clean the house, finish the last few documents." he thought repeatedly, and it stuck.

 

"I look forward to meeting them!"

He could hear Kylo shout from the couch in the living room, cartoonish music playing in the background. The TV Hux's mind reminded him, while he quickly tossed a copy of the key to the front door to Kylo, who caught it deftly in his hands with a "Thanks, Tidge." before rushing out of the house and quickly into his car.

~~~~

  
Hux rushed through the store, quickly grabbing all the things he needed (except for the ones that were out of stock), literally running around the gigantic store, causing the employees and some other shoppers to give him strange looks. He didn't blame them.

Running into the Frozen Food isle he quickly grabbed the biggest turkey he could find, which was a decent size and enough for all of the people that would be attending, putting it in his cart and putting a check on his list, before quickly rushing to the vegetable aisles to grab some potatoes and other vegetables he would need.

~~~

  
Meanwhile, at home, Kylo was watching "A Haunting." on Destination America, sipping a capri sun and petting Blackberry absentmindedly, who was sitting on his chest. He was worried about Hux's parents…Would they like him? He knew he was probably a lot to take in at times, and most likely especially for straight-laced people like Hux's parents.

He pondered what to do. Blackberry looked at him, and tried to console him by nuzzling at his hand and squawking at him. He knew that no matter what he did, he was going to make Hux proud.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Hux's overcoat looks like the first overcoat here: http://thenordicfit.com/articles/quality-overcoats-top-mens-outerwear-picks
> 
> the cantarelli one.
> 
> Hux is well-paid, but he doesn't really spend any of it, most of it goes towards retirement and etc.
> 
> "Took and shook" unintentional rhyme time here we go. (I just did it again lol)
> 
> (Phasma's last name is Irish, and it means "golden lady" I couldn't find any pertaining to silver, so I just chose that one. I'm not exactly sure if that's what it actually means but -shrug-.)
> 
> (also if you didn't know "omw" means "on my way")
> 
> I think I realized why I do spacing the way I do, and it's because of my own quirks with reading that I'm putting into my writing, if that makes any sense. 
> 
> I'll explain…. I have a hard time reading things if they aren't spaced a certain way, to the point where I'll stop reading it, because I have a habit of accidentally skipping over important lines and such. 
> 
> I've always been this way and I have no idea what it is
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Other people I'm friends with have difficulty with it too, so I guess I'm not the only one.
> 
> I couldn't stop laughing when writing Phasma's texts bc of her obsession (it's not really an obsession she's just teasing Hux) with the Kylo booty™ and overuse of lenny faces. 
> 
> she's probably how I would be with a friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter I'm going to work on both Hux and Kylo's backstory and it gets a little bit sad, but only for a little bit. I'll put any tw's that are applicable in a note in the beginning.
> 
> Also, next chapter is going to take place on Thanksgiving and you'll meet Hux's parents.
> 
> (Sorry for these long end-notes I just have a lot to say and explain)


	6. Thanksgiving and memories of the past.

Hux was usually busy enough without it being a holiday and having to prepare food for 6 people including himself. On top of that, his anxiety was acting up, and he mentally scolded it as if it would make a difference.

He had invited Phasma, because she had no family in America, and he thought it would be the right thing to do, because nobody deserves to be alone on Thanksgiving. Of course Kylo would be attending, and then Hux's parents.

Hux hadn't seen his parents in a little over four years. They were busy, and that was around the time he had gotten promoted, and thus had more work and less time to focus on things like family or friends or holidays, really.

The turkey was already in the oven, the house being filled with a smell laced with the aroma of rosemary, thyme and sage. Kylo was working on a salad and the pumpkin pie. Blackberry was supervising in one of the kitchen cupboards. She was very good at her job.

 

A car rolled up into Hux's driveway and Kylo informed him that it was Phasma. Hux rushed over to the front door and opened it, just as a wind blew in some autumn leaves that had fallen off of his oak tree. Phasma looked stunning (nothing new there), wearing a long, sleek orange sleeveless dress with a slit up the side, making her legs look long and lovely.

Hux was wearing a simple black and white vest, with dress pants and a black tie, hair slicked back. Kylo looked amazing in his black vest with a purple dress shirt underneath, complete with a purple tie, no makeup on, hair still magnificently curly and perfect.

"You two look amazing!" Phasma gushed, looking them both over and smiling broadly.

"You look stunning as usual, Phas," Hux told her, offering her a beaming smile in return, genuinely content.

"I agree, you look absolutely amazing, Phasma. I love that you chose orange. Clever, clever." Kylo laughed from where he was finishing off the pumpkin pie, the salad already put on the large table in the eating area.

Phasma walked over to both Hux and Kylo and hugged them, heels clacking pleasantly all the while on Hux's hardwood floors, before leaning in the kitchen doorway.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked, eyes flickering around the messy kitchen, before coming to rest on the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Oh, no, no. You're our guest, Phasma, don't be ridiculous." Hux feverishly murmured, checking the turkey's temperature, before getting some wine and wine glasses out and placing them onto the table.

"I can take the food and set the table, it's no big deal, Hux." Phasma said, doing exactly that, picking up as much of the food as she could, transporting it to the eating area, before setting the table.

"You forget, Hux, I used to work at a restaurant before I got sucked into Snoke's business nonsense." He heard her say from the eating area, background noise filled with familiar clinks of silverware and plates, and occasional sounds of her heels.

Another car rolled up into Hux's driveway, this time it was a flashy Mercedes-Benz with it's convertible top down. Hux immediately recognized his parents and choked on the gourd soup he was currently taste-testing.

"They're one hour early!" Hux whisper-screamed, frantically trying to make himself look presentable, and running over to Kylo to fix his tie, before sprinting to open the door.

Kylo nervously busied himself by taking the pumpkin pie into the dining room before slowly walking towards the living room, where Hux was greeting his parents.

"It's so wonderful to see you after all these years, Armitage!" Said the woman that Kylo presumed was his stepmother, trapping Hux into a stifling bear-hug. Kylo's nose wrinkled in distaste at her perfume, which smelled much too strong of a group of flowers that didn't go well together at all, making his nose burn.

She was dressed in a long velvety ball-gown, a deep crimson in color, that had a very small slit that showed her ankles. Her long greying brown hair was done up in a flawless bun, not a single hair out of place, with piercing blue eyes that looked like they could see through anything and everything.

She looked surprisingly young for someone with greying hair, Kylo thought. Not a single wrinkle. She then noticed Kylo, a small, confused smile on her face.

"Armitage, who is your friend here?" She asked Hux, voice lowered, but not by that much. Her accent told Kylo that she came from somewhere in the United Kingdom. She seemed nice at least.

"Mum, this is my boyfriend, Kylo Organa. Kylo, would you like to come say hello?" Hux asked, motioning to Kylo, before sitting down on the couch, hands on his knees.

"Oh, my! What a pleasure to meet you, my dear boy! Adelaide Jameson Hux, pleased to meet you, Kylo." She gushed, wide smile on her face, walking over to hug Kylo. Her smile was sweet and genuine, and also strangely welcoming. Kylo definitely liked her. Her hug wasn't as stifling as it was with Hux, which Kylo appreciated.

"So, you finally have a steady boyfriend, eh, Armitage?" Kylo heard a deep, gravelly voice rumble from outside, before Sir General Brendol Hux stepped in, shaking off some of the leaves that had fallen off of the tree and onto his coat. Kylo knew his name, because Hux had told him.

He was definitely as intimidating as Kylo thought, a rather tall and stout gentleman, about an inch taller than Kylo with Hux's vivid ginger hair color, a well-groomed beard of the same color, and intense green eyes. He was wearing a simple tuxedo.

Kylo immediately fixed his posture, and acknowledged Hux's father with a "Sir,", before coming over and curtly shaking his hand.

Phasma walked out of the dining room, and smiled sweetly at Hux's mother.

"As I live and breathe, Phasma Aurnia, get your glorious self over here!" Adelaide squealed happily, opening her arms to welcome an equally-as-happy Phasma.

"Adelaide, looking as wickedly stunning as ever. I've so missed our conversations." Phasma murmured, graciously accepting Adelaide's hug, before sitting down on the couch with her and catching up.

Kylo nervously stared at Hux's father. Where as Kylo was nervous, Hux looked like he was about to explode, but Kylo knew he wouldn't. Brendol looked impassive and stony.

 

"I wasn't expecting you two so early," Hux laughed nervously, scratching his head, which was one of his tics when he was extremely nervous, Kylo had found out. Hux's leg was also bouncing, another sign of his nervousness.

"N-Not that I mean that I'm unhappy to see you, which I'm not!" He stammered quickly, before hanging his head down in embarrassment for about a second, before getting up swiftly to take the turkey out of the oven. Brendol was still impassive through all of this, which made Kylo strangely angry, but he said nothing.

"Alright, is everybody ready for dinner?" Hux called from in the dining room, voice strained as if he were carrying something heavy. Oh, right. The turkey. Kylo rushed in to help him carry the massive bird, and placed it on the dining room table, which was adorned with miniature pumpkins, some autumn leaves, and a candelabra.

Everybody walked into the dining room, and Kylo pulled out Adelaide's chair for her, she sat down and he pushed it back in.

"Why, thank you. What a gentleman, isn't he dear?" Adelaide asked her uninterested husband, who gave a grunt in acknowledgement, before Kylo saw a thought flicker across Phasma's face that disappeared as quick as it had came, but there was still a small smirk on her face.

"So, who's ready to say grace?" Hux chirped with forced enthusiasm, trying to keep his cool, and mostly being able to. Nobody said anything for a few seconds, before Adelaide piped in with "Well, why not Kylo? He is a new addition to our family isn't he, Brendol?"

"Yes, yes, whatever." Brendol mumbled gruffly, obviously just wanting to eat, staring at Kylo, who fought the urge to squirm at his intense gaze.

"Our Father in Heaven, we give thanks for the pleasure of gathering together for this occasion," Kylo began, putting his head down, and clasping his hands in prayer, everybody else following suit.

"We give thanks for this food, prepared by loving hands. We give thanks for life, the freedom to enjoy it all, and all other blessings." he continued, closing his eyes and trying to remember the rest of it.

"As we partake of this food, we pray for health and strength, to carry on and try to live as You would have us. This we ask in the name of Christ, our Heavenly Father, amen."  
Kylo finished, everyone joining in at "amen", before unclasping his hands and bringing his head back up as everybody else did.

Food was passed around, all sorts of delicious things, Hux's gourd soup, the turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and all sorts of goodies Hux had made. He was an amazing cook, Kylo thought proudly.

"So, Kylo," Adelaide started, putting some of the salad onto her plate, and looking at Kylo warmly, sweet smile on face.

"Tell us about yourself." She implored, putting some stuffing onto her plate as well, before passing it to Brendol.

"Well, as you probably already know, my name is Kylo Organa. Well, let's see: I work at Starbucks, I'm dating your son, but you already know that, I went to UCLA and graduated, my mother's a senator, I was born on November 20th, I can play the piano, I love classical theatre, and I can make a mean pumpkin pie." He said, offering Adelaide an awkward smile.

"Oh, your mother's a senator? How exciting." Adelaide said, before digging into her food, eating it elegantly, cutting it up into small pieces elegantly with her knife.

"Yes, Senator Leia Organa." Kylo murmured, sipping his wine. Hux choked on his piece of the turkey leg, eyes widened almost comically.

Adelaide looked nervously at her son, asking him if he needed help, to which he frantically waved her off. Kylo looked confusedly at Hux. Hadn't he told him?

" _The_ senator Organa?" Hux croaked, face still red from slightly choking, eyes watering.

"Yes." Kylo responded, tilting his head at Hux. "I thought you knew. Organa isn't a very common last name."

Adelaide laughed nervously, Brendol tore into the turkey leg he was given, and Phasma looked like she was fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

"Anyways, Armitage, your food is delicious! You've improved since we last visited." Adelaide cajoled, trying to change the awkward silence that had broken out, offering her son a comforting smile.

"Thanks, mum. How about you, dad, you like the food?" Hux asked, also sipping on his glass of wine, pretty eyes nervously flickering to his father.

"It's alright." He grunted, swirling the wine around in his glass, looking at it apprehensively as if it were some sort of monster. Kylo's mind supplied he probably preferred regular beer.

After everyone had eaten, Hux brought out the pumpkin pie, wielding it almost proudly.

"Kylo made dessert for us all." He announced, setting it down in the middle of the table, and offering Kylo the knife.

"Since you made it, you should be able to have the first piece." Hux continued, and Kylo took the knife and cut a medium sized piece for himself, before passing it to Phasma.

She chose a slightly bigger piece, before handing it to Adelaide, who chose a small dainty piece. Adelaide handed it to Brendol who chose a piece similar to Kylo's, and finally Hux chose a piece that was just slightly bigger than Phasma's.

There wasn't much talking during dessert, a strange silence filling the room, and Kylo and Hux's eyes occasionally met, Kylo trying to convey feelings of sympathy towards Hux, and Hux trying to convey "It's okay, Kylo."

After everyone had finished the pie, Adelaide and Brendol informed everyone that they were going to head back to the hotel they were staying at, and then would return to New York where they had come from.

Hux hugged his mother, a sad smile on his face.

"Have a safe travel, mum." He said, before turning to his father and giving him a forced smile and a "You too, dad."

"Keep on working hard, boy." His father rumbled, grabbing his coat and stepping out the door, Adelaide following.

~~~

Phasma had stayed for a few hours more, before wishing them both a good night and heading home. The house was now empty except for Kylo, Hux, and Blackberry.

"So, Hux… If you don't mind my asking, what's the deal with your dad?" Kylo said, picking at his nails, head laid back on the soft pillows that were on their bed.

Hux sighed, a look of reluctance flashing on his face, followed by sadness and hurt.

"My dad wanted me to join the army when I got to be the proper age, so he sent me to a training school when I was a teenager….I hated it, so I did the only thing I could think of doing to escape: I ran away," he murmured, eyes beginning to water.

Kylo's eyes widened, but he said nothing, waiting for Hux to finish.

"My father was furious. He told me that I wasn't his son anymore, and that I was never to come back to the house. He called me a failure." Hux's voice cracked at that, tears now flowing freely.

"Just because I didn't want to be in the army. Just because I didn't want to fight a war that shouldn't have been happening anyway. It's all useless." He continued, sniffling and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I was always the opposite of what he wanted me to be. He wanted me to be "strong" and "authoritative". I heard what he called me in front of all his army buddies. _"Armitage is a weak-willed boy. Thin as a slip of paper and just as useless."_ ," Hux said, imitating his father's gruff voice.

"Oh, Hux." Kylo murmured, shifting over to embrace his boyfriend who was still actively fighting tears.

"I hated him. So, I saved up as much money as I could and moved to America, with only my clothes, and what was left of my dignity. I worked at multiple fast-food restaurants, and always wanted to own a cottage up in the mountains somewhere isolated where nobody except who I wanted to could find me, then Snoke found me. He offered me a job, and that's how this all started."

Hux continued, shifting to his side to look at Kylo.

"I got promotion after promotion, and finally was making enough money to save for retirement, or whatever I decided to do. My father still resents me, though. To him, I am just a lowly businessman." Hux finished, wringing his hands and staring blankly at the ceiling, eyes still bleary from the crying.

"My step-mother has been nothing but supportive, though. She knew I didn't belong anywhere near war, or war-zones. She would always encourage me to follow my heart, I remember, when I was little that I was obsessed with her garden, it was full of lavender, daisies and roses and poppies, and so many other flowers, so lush and green and it smelled like heaven, and I always asked her if I could help her tend it. She always said yes."

Hux said, finally smiling, even though Kylo knew he was hurting.

"I never got to knew my birth-mother. I wonder what she was like…" he slurred, slumber finally dragging him under, releasing small adorable to Kylo snores.

Kylo scooted closer to him and spooned him, face nuzzling the side of his neck, finally finding slumber himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Phasma's dress looks like the first sleeveless orange one here: http://www.houseandgarden.co.uk/fashion/shopping/50-best-autumn-dresses-for-women/next-wool-mix-dress
> 
> Hux is wearing this:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/93/ac/9e/93ac9ec8d18ca414c2048750e058ad4f.jpg
> 
> Kylo is wearing something similar to this: (he loves colorful clothes lol)  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6d/58/d0/6d58d026f7d3437133c82acb2253b51f.jpg
> 
> I think that no matter what Hux it is, canon or au or whatever he always has this crippling feeling of never being enough because of his father's standards.
> 
> (I've seen posts about maybe Brendol is just trying to protect his son by saying all of those things, (Thin as a slip of paper\weak\whatever it was) but it seems very unlikely to me, and even if it was only said to protect him it can still be really damaging. I know from experience.)
> 
> Anyways, Kylo has some issues of his own, which I'm not exactly sure how to portray (does that make sense I hope it does)
> 
> (Also! I found out the spacing thing could be from ADD which my mother has and I've always thought I had, too.)
> 
> (Also please tell me I'm not the only one who really loves the sound of high heels on hardwood\any hard surface in general bc it literally gives me tingles it's so good i'll be quiet now.)
> 
> Last but not least, thank you guys so much for almost 60 kudos, 12 comment threads, 22 subscriptions, and 7 bookmarks! If I'm being completely honest, I didn't expect to get 10 kudos, let alone all of this. Thank you guys so much!
> 
> Also s\o to my tumblr friend I made who found me from this fic. (You know who you are :D) thank you for listening to my weird ramblings and showering me with enthusiasm.


	7. Surprises and Spells.

Warm sunlight streamed in through Hux and Kylo's shared bedroom's window, burning Hux's eyes, who shimmied further under the covers with an irritated groan.  
Kylo couldn't help but laugh, and kissed Hux's forehead through the covers.

"I've gotta head out, but I'll be back soon. I made breakfast for you, sleepyhead." Hux heard Kylo's voice say, although muffled through the blankets he was currently under. Hux gave him an "Mm-hmm" and heard Kylo's rich laugh once again, and then retreating footsteps. Hux felt something land on the bed. Blackberry. She squawked cautiously at the lump in the bed she saw, tilting her head and poking at it very cautiously with her shiny beak.

Hux let out a cacophony of confused noises before he realized it was just Blackberry, and finally pulled himself from out of the warm covers, squinting at the harsh light. Blackberry gave him an enthusiastic "Good morning!" squawk. He petted at her silken feathers, before she once again left him alone in the room.

Hux stretched his long lightly freckled arms above his head, before stretching his legs and back, and then finally getting up to get ready for the day. He quickly changed into another flannel shirt and some jeans, because Snoke had given him Thanksgiving week off, which was strangely generous.

He tiredly wobbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth, before now more steadily walking to his nightstand to grab his hairbrush and brush his hair. He wondered where Kylo went off to, because he didn't have any work today, and only had a few friends that Hux knew of. Maybe he and Phasma went out somewhere.

Making his way downstairs, Hux smelled the familiar delicious aroma of Kylo's cooking. He walked into the dining room, and his mouth watered. On the table, there was scrambled eggs and turkey bacon, coffee, milk, orange juice and toast, with a small note and a rose that read:

_"Sorry about all the drinks, darling. I didn't know which one you'd prefer. ;)_

_-Kylo."_

Hux truly was a lucky man.

 

~~~

 

Kylo had been planning this for a while now, but he didn't have a car, and he didn't want to ask Hux to drive his. Thank god for Phasma, he thought. He was sitting in the very comfortable front seat, with Phasma driving him to the rescue center.

"So, you're getting him a cat, eh?" Phasma said, turning the radio up just a little bit, a rather pleasant song was playing, and Kylo moved his head to see what it was called. Apparently, it was "Omen by Sam Smith". he would make sure to find it on YouTube later.

"Yeah, I think it would be good for him, and plus rescuing a cat is a good thing to do, too." Kylo murmured, head reclined on his seat, head slightly turned towards the window. "He seems like a cat person to me, and I know he's not allergic."

"Wow, you have good senses, because Adelaide always owned cats, and most likely owned them when Hux was a kid. She always talked about them. You really are magic." Phasma giggled, turning into the shelter's parking lot. Kylo grinned at that, laughing too.

"Well, what can I say? Witch's intuition." Kylo sniggered, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door, walking out into the cold and brisk autumn breeze.

The shelter was small, and filled with barking and howling, as well as meows and yowls. Kylo felt sorry for all the poor animals, and if it were up to him he would've taken them all home.

"Hello, how can I help you, sir?" The brunette woman named Veronica at the front counter asked him, a sweet smile on her face. "I'm looking to adopt a cat." Kylo said, offering her a smile in return.

"Alright then, follow me." She said, walking in the direction of all of the yowls and meows, leading him down a vast corridor full of kennels of confused and probably scared and lonely cats. Kylo felt drawn to a one they had just passed, and turned back, the woman in tow.

In the kennel, there was a medium sized orange cat with fluffy medium-length fur. She had a scars on her face, and her left ear was torn. There was no name tag on the kennel.

"What happened to you?" Kylo asked, a frown crossing his features, feeling the strange but persistent urge to cry.

"We've gotten mixed stories. Some say she had an abusive owner and some people say she just got into a nasty fight with some other alley-cats." Veronica explained, shooting the cat a sympathetic look.

"Nobody's ever shown an interest in her before you." The woman continued, putting a finger in the kennel and petting the cat's head, to which she received sweet purrs. "She's really sweet and such a lap-cat, it's a shame people won't look past her appearance. Would you like to take her?" She asked, shooting Kylo a hopeful smile.

"I'll take her." Kylo said, looking at the sweet little cat, and Veronica went off to find the paperwork.

After the paperwork was done, and he had paid for her, they gave him a portable kennel, her toys and blanket, and cat food.

"Thank you, sir! Have a good day, and make sure to send us some pictures of her!" Veronica called, to which Kylo turned back and laughed, promised he would.

~~~

Hux had fallen asleep on the couch, remote dangling from his hand which was hanging off of the couch, snoring and slightly drooling on himself. Suddenly, he heard the front door open, and Kylo and Phasma's voices.

"Kylo, where have you bee-," at that, there was a clank and an unlatching of what sounded to be a cage of some sort, and then Hux felt his hand being sniffed by a small nose. He looked to the floor and saw what could have possibly been the most adorable cat he had ever seen in his life.

"Who's this?" Hux asked, raptly picking up the feline and petting her, to which she released loud rumbling purrs of contentment.

"I got her for you, she doesn't have a name. How about you name her?" Kylo said, smiling at the scene playing out in front of him.

"Oh, Kylo you shouldn't have. Hmm…. It's the strangest thing, but you feel like a Millie to me….Millicent! There!" Hux exclaimed to the cat, whose ears perked up, and released a small "mrrow" in response.

"Millicent? I wonder what that means." Kylo said, taking out his phone and googling it.

" _Millicent is a female given name that has been in use since the Middle Ages. The English form Millicent derives from Old French Melisende, from the Germanic amal "work" and swinish "strength._ "

Kylo read, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, then. Millicent it is." He finished, putting his phone away, and sitting next to Hux to join in on petting Millicent.

Phasma walked over, sitting on the other side of Hux, and began petting her, too. She was overjoyed by the attention, and was now rolling around on her back on Hux's lap, releasing happy little chirps and chatters.

"We'll have to get her a bed and some more toys. And a litterbox." Hux said thoughtfully, scratching Millicent behind the ears, to which Phasma replied almost immediately "I can get her those things, I'll be right back." and bolted out of the door.

~~~

Phasma came back a short while later with a litterbox, cat litter, a bunch of toys, a cat bed, and a large plastic cylinder of catnip.

"Good god, Phasma, you didn't have to do all this." Hux murmured, smiling softly at her, and Millicent, who was very happy. Phasma shrugged and smiled back.

"Anyways, I should probably head home. Bye, Kylo, Hux, and Princess Millicent." Phasma said, flashing a smile at Millicent, before going out through the front door, leaving the four of them together. Blackberry had made her way into the room, and was studying Millicent.

Kylo expected Millicent to go chasing after Blackberry, but surprisingly Millicent just smelled her and tried to lick her head. Blackberry and Millicent didn't seem to mind each other one bit! Kylo wondered if they were able to communicate with each other, even though they were a different species.

~~~

  
"Hux, is she watching TV?" Kylo asked, sitting next to a drowsy Hux and Millicent, who was watching Family Feud, or so it seemed. Kylo wondered if cats understood the notion of TV, or if they just thought of it as pleasant nonsense, which to a degree it was.

"It would appear so." Hux slurred, head sagging before erupting into small snores. Kylo affectionately nuzzled him, before picking him in his large arms up to bring him to bed. "C'mon, Millie." he grunted, hefting his boyfriend up the stairs, she followed a few steps behind to give Kylo some space.

Once opening the bedroom door, and putting Hux in the bed and under their covers, Kylo prepared for bed. He grabbed some of the lavender, elder flowers, catnip and chamomile, crushed it, and put it in his pillowcase, and headed to bed.

~~~

Hux woke with a start, panting and frantically feeling the bed next to him to check if Kylo was there. He was, and he jumped at Hux's hand frantically tapping him.

"What's wrong, Hux?" Kylo rasped, voice hoarse from sleep, opening his bleary hazel eyes and giving Hux a concerned look.

"I had the most awful dream," Hux said, trying to calm his breathing, and his frantically beating heart. "I was a child, and I was running through a tall, grassy field. I don't know what I was running from, but it was bad. I could feel it, and then all of the sudden, you were there, not you like you are now, but a younger you. You jumped in between me and whatever it is I was running from, and you disappeared,"

Hux mumbled, clutching Kylo as if he would actually disappear at any moment. "It cornered me, and went to attack or kill me, even. And then I woke up."

"It was just a dream, Hux. I would never let anything harm you." Kylo murmured, kissing Hux softly on the lips, before getting an idea. "That's kind of the issue." Hux grumbled, but his grey-blue-green eyes shone with appreciation. Kylo got out of bed, and asked a very confused Hux for his pillow, to which Hux reluctantly gave, and headed downstairs, before returning with it a few minutes later.

"Now, Hux, I'm going to ask you to recite this spell with me, but you have to believe in it, believe in magick. There can be no doubt, otherwise it won't work, understand?" Kylo said, staring intensely at Hux, who reluctantly nodded.

"Awake by day, at rest by night, I thank the gods," Kylo and Hux said in unison, not breaking eye-contact, holding both of their hands clasped in each other's.

"And turn out the light. I pray to thee, O holy ones, let me sleep, and my day be done." They both finished, before Kylo handed his pillow back. "I filled it with some herbs that should help you sleep." Kylo explained, before getting under the covers and turning off the light. "Night, Hux." Kylo yawned, nuzzling his pillow.

"Goodnight, Kylo." Hux yawned in return, closing his eyes and resting his head on his pillow, which was also currently being occupied by a sleeping Millicent.

  
~~~

Millicent, as it had turned out really liked boxes. Kylo had created a game where he "drove" her around as she sat in a box, and she loved every second of it. Unfortunately, Kylo had to go back to work so the fun was short-lived. Hux had to go back to doing paperwork as well, but at least now he had both Millicent and Blackberry to keep him company.

He would take occasional stress-breaks, petting Millicent or talking to her or Blackberry, sometimes sitting on his back and staring at the ceiling to look for patterns, and then finally caving in and playing some games Kylo had recommended to him online.

Kylo had helped him with this, insisting that he take at the very least a half-hour to cool down and let his brain rest for a while. It had helped profusely, and he noticed he was getting his work done much faster than he ever had.

Kylo's spell or chant or whatever it had been had actually worked, and Hux was amazed. He wondered what else Kylo could do with his magical abilities. He was curious about a lot of things involving Kylo, really. He decided when he got home he would ask about it.

Kylo returned a few hours later, grumbling angrily about some soccer mom who had thrown a hissy fit because Kylo refused her service. Which he was totally justified in doing, because she screamed and threw a cup of water at the other barista Kylo was working with.

"Kylo," Hux nervously started, petting Millicent who was sleeping in his lap. "Where did you learn how to do magic? Or was it magick?" Hux asked, tilting his head, a small frown gracing his features. Millicent must have sensed Kylo, because she got up and ran over to him, brushing against his legs and giving him "Welcome home" chirps.

Kylo petted Millicent, a strange smile on his face. "When I was in Highschool, I was sort of the outcast, I suppose. I was often bullied because I was openly bisexual and had a boyfriend at the time. I had started to work out and bulk up so at least I was able to defend myself and my boyfriend, if nothing else,"

Kylo murmured, picking up Millicent and sitting down next to Hux, head on his shoulder, eyes flickering as if actually looking through memories.

"One night, after a failed altercation attempt, some of the bullies were chased away by a strange group of people. They introduced themselves as The Coven of Ren, and told me that they sensed greatness within me, as well as unused potential," he continued, absentmindedly nuzzling Hux's shoulder, petting Millicent.

"I blew them off, but they kept on finding me. They explained that they had been watching me and my boyfriend suffer, and that the had magical abilities. Of course I continued to be a dick and make fun of them, but still they persisted. Finally, I asked them to show me proof of their capabilities, and they did," Kylo continued on, eyes closing momentarily, before opening again.

"I finally came to my senses, and asked them to teach me the ways of their magick, and they did. I've been with them ever since then, I suppose. You'll probably meet them one day." Kylo finished, before getting up and stretching, and announcing he was going to make dinner.

Even though Kylo had explained, Hux was curious about one aspect: who were these "Ren" people? Is that how Kylo got the whole "Organa-Ren" in his name? He got up to ask him.

"So, darling…who exactly are The Coven of Ren?" Hux asked, deciding that while he was in the kitchen he might as well help Kylo with the food he was making, some sort of chicken dish.

"A group of eight, including myself… after I was trained properly, they decided to name me as leader of the coven, which means I have some obligations to them a few times a month….nothing serious, just a couple of meet-ups, what have you." Kylo replied, stirring the sizzling chicken in the pan, which was flooding the house with it's alluring smell.

"Do they have names? Have you ever seen their faces?" Hux asked, and then regretted asking immediately after. He didn't want to pry. Kylo didn't seem phased at all, and nonchalantly offered "I think I've only seen them once, when I was being initiated into the coven, but otherwise no, and as for names, yes they do have them," Kylo said, tilting his head and then seemingly remembering something.

"Aeolous Ren, Caireann Ren, Cato Ren, Damian Ren, Neoma Ren, Dante Ren, Sirius Ren, and finally, Kylo Ren." Kylo murmured thoughtfully, looking at Hux as if expecting him to say or do something.

"So is it a rule that all your names end in "Ren"?" Hux teased, a small smirk playing at his lips and handing Kylo some seasoning for the chicken, before leaning in the doorway of the kitchen.

"It's more of a title than anything, really." Kylo laughed, hazel eyes gleaming warmly, walking over and kissing Hux, before starting to chop up some vegetables to put into the pan.

"Anything I can help you with?" Hux asked, watching his boyfriend as if in a trance, amazed by how fluidly he moved and how fast he was chopping the bell peppers.

"Mmnnn….. not that I can think of at the moment, so kindly sit your pretty little ginger butt at the dinner table so I can feed you." Kylo grinned, amusement written clearly in his face, and also in his expressive eyes.

"You're the boss, Sir Kylo Ren." Hux teased, giving Kylo an over-exaggerated bow, before sauntering into the dining room. Kylo sniggered at the remark, turning off the stove and grabbing two plates for the both of them.

"Actually, I think you do have something to do, Hux. Have you fed Millicent yet?" Hux heard Kylo yell from the kitchen, starting and dropping the fork he was absentmindedly playing with. "Oh, you're right!" Hux gasped, quickly getting up from the dinner table to feed the little orange cat.

When he finished feeding Millicent, Kylo was waiting for him in the dining room, a strange smile on his face. "And what are you so happy about?" Hux laughed, seeing Kylo's strange, almost dreamy face, which was looking directly at him.

"You. Us. This life we have together now." Kylo mused, and all at once, his lips were upon Hux's, kissing him deeply and passionately, Hux dizzily thought about the fact that there was absolutely no space in-between them, and realized that he couldn't care less. He preferred it that way.

They broke for air, staring deeply into each other's eyes, before quickly rejoining in another kiss, soft, pleased murmurs escaping both of their lips in-between feverish, frantic kisses. "Kylo." Hux gasped, to which he received a scorching response of "Hux." in return. Kylo then began kissing down Hux's neck, and reveled in the goosebumps, shivers and the hitch in Hux's breathing he received in response.

"I love you, Hux. So fucking much. You're my sun." Kylo panted, pupils widened, beautiful hazel irises darkened, still frantically trying to kiss every part of exposed, lightly freckled skin, taste every bit of the salt of his skin.

Hux closed his eyes, still unable to catch his breath, basking in the unending adoration that Kylo so willingly and lovingly gave him. "And you're my moon." he all but whispered, putting his hand on Kylo's face, and tilting it upwards, before they met in another earth-shattering kiss. All that mattered in their world right now was each other. And they were both okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Millicent is my absolute favorite (Thank you, Pablo Hidalgo) because I also have a ginger tabby cat who I'm in love with. (I wish she felt as strongly lmao) Also, I'm such meme trash that I initially went to write "making his way downtown" instead of "making his way downstairs." and now I'm humming the song. What have I done.
> 
> (also if anybody cares I hc Hux as maybe a Taurus or Gemini?? Taurus and Scorpios go v well together from what I've read, so yeah.) 
> 
> The coven of Ren will appear soon. (I did a little bit of research on the names but on the last few I was just kind of like screw it lol) http://i.imgur.com/n9aUDoO.jpg so from left to right for the first four: Aeolous Ren, Caireann Ren, Damian Ren, and Sirius Ren, and then the one at the very last on the right is Neoma.
> 
> Then over here we have: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6f/5f/07/6f5f071b96e5483ea1242e3953ff6bd6.jpg Cato Ren, aka as the KOR fandom knows him, Priestly Ren\The Monk.
> 
> Daft Punk Ren (Keypad mask) is Dante Ren.
> 
>  
> 
> I also really love the song Omen. And Magnet is great too. I just love Sam Smith and Disclosure in general lol.
> 
> (Also I don't know anything about adopting cats, so if there's anything I got wrong feel free to tell me.)
> 
> Tbh I'm unhappy with how the first few chapters are, and I'm probably going to rewrite them at a later date.
> 
> School's starting on the 12th of this month, which means updates might take a little longer, but on the bright side I've noticed when I spend more time on it, it improves a whole lot more, so yeah.
> 
> Millicent is such a cutie. Idk what I'm saying anymore, but I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Here's where I got the sleep spell: http://thefriendlywitch.tumblr.com/post/115510054427/is-there-a-little-chant-i-could-use-while-im
> 
> (Also that ending kiss scene wasn't meant to happen, but it so I hope you guys like it. It made me flustered and I'm the one writing it haha.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys for the continued support of my weird little happy magical fic. And thank you guys for helping me out when I need it, and giving me inspiration and encouragement to keep writing, even though I never really thought my writing was all that good.
> 
> I hope you guys have a great day :D
> 
> (Also, this is the surprise I promised you, friend! :D)


	8. Meetings in the moon and sibling rivalry.

 As it would turn out, the meeting with the Coven would be sooner than Hux had originally thought. As in, about a day, as in tomorrow. Hux wasn't nervous, really, he was if anything, excited.

After all, they were sort of a part of Kylo's family, which meant they were part of Hux's, too. He pondered if he would ever meet Kylo's mother or father, but decided not to linger on it.

Kylo was sitting on the bed next to him, watching the ceiling fan spin, while Hux reluctantly flipped through the last few pages of paperwork that he had been given. Handing in the last of the paperwork always meant a fresh stack sometime during the work week.

Kylo made it bearable, and often listened to Hux's complaints about the guys at work, or how much work he was given, and would attempt to console him. Millicent had her ways of trying to console them, too.

First, she would stare at them for awhile, beautiful green eyes filled with questions as to why they were upset, and then came the affectionate rubs against them, the purring, and the soft little licks and nips, and concerned chirps and chatters, which is what she was currently doing to Hux, who believed his brain was going to short-circuit any minute now.

"Thank you, Millie. I'm okay, I promise." He murmured, picking her up, and nuzzling his face into her soft orange fur, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm vibrations of her purrs.

"Aww, thank you for caring about my overworked boyfriend, Millie." Kylo cooed, also affectionately petting the overjoyed tabby, scratching her ears with a giant hand before Hux handed her over to him, and he placed her firmly on his solid chest, one of her favorite places to sit besides the couch or Hux's pillow.

Blackberry was present also, perched upon Hux's lampshade, watching them, as if in slight jealousy, but acted as if she didn't care. Kylo, who had taken care of her for her entire life, and knew her quirks when she was feeling certain emotions.

"Blackberry, dear, there's no need to be jealous. We love you both equally, and Millicent is your sister in a way." Kylo murmured, offering his arm for her to alight on, but she still glared at him, turning her head.

"Don't be that way." He scolded her gently, with no real anger, just a small amount of sadness at her perceived "rivalry". She finally decided to fly over to him, landing on his arm so he could dote over her, and pet her as Hux was petting Millicent.

Millicent had no feelings of hostility towards the corvid, and would often try to affectionately lick or play with Blackberry, and was almost always squawked at angrily, or flown away from. She didn't understand what she had done wrong, but decided not to be too sad about it.

"So, what are your Knights like?" Hux had asked, trying to get his mind off of the paperwork, and onto something he was actually interested in, leaning back with Kylo on the bed, staring at the ceiling absentmindedly.

"They can be a lot to take in at once. They're all very…..what would be the word?…Spiritual, perhaps? Would you believe me if I said they worshipped the moon?" Kylo mused, grinning widely at Hux, who offered a grin of disbelief in return.

"I've heard of stranger things, Ky." Hux murmured, bringing Kylo's hand up to his mouth and kissing it softly. Kylo let out a soft pleased hum, before crawling nearer to Hux and spooning him, pressing a kiss against his pulse point on his neck, before closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling of closeness and warmth he felt.

~~~

The day was finally here, and Hux was frantic, trying not to leave any hair out of place as he brushed it, worrying about what he would wear, how he should act, how he should speak, before tripping over the stool he was just sitting on, and laughing at himself. He was overreacting. If they were anything like Kylo, then he would be just fine.

Kylo had said that they were to head to a small clearing over in the forest a couple of miles away, so that's where they were currently heading, driving down a small road until they were finally there.

Kylo, once again sensing Hux's nervousness offered his hand as comfort, and Hux gratefully took it, their feet crunching the dead leaves on the forest floor. It was getting dark out, but it was when they were supposed to be there, and Kylo and Hux were fully capable of defending themselves if something should happen.

In the distance, he saw what looked like a bonfire, surrounded by seven dark figures. Hux's nervousness spiked, and he softly asked "Is that them?" to Kylo, who nodded in response.

As they approached, Hux tried to calm himself, reminding himself that Kylo was there with him, which was an immensely comforting thought, and worked. They finally stood about three feet from the immense bonfire, and the figures rose, approaching one at a time.

Hux almost started at the fact they were wearing masks, but reminded himself that Kylo had told him that, and that it was normal for them apparently. The first figure that stood in front of Hux and Kylo wore a strange mask, that looked almost vaguely like a skeleton in shape and design, but was a charcoal color, like the robes they were wearing.

Hux strangely correlated this member as a sort of priest, or monk. Kylo offered Hux a reassuring smile, and said "Hux, Meet Cato Ren, Cato, meet Hux." Kylo said, gesturing to both of them, and Hux, unsure of what he should do, offered his hand to the looming figure in front of him.

"You are Kylo's life-partner, I presume?" He heard a deep, silky smooth voice come from Cato, who accepted his hand in a vice-grip, shook it. Hux almost squeaked, laughed nervously. "Yes, I suppose so. It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Cato Ren." Hux murmured, offering a nervous grin, to Cato who grunted in apparent like, or acceptance.

Next, came a shorter member, clothed in a darker charcoal, strange sort of dressing on their head, opening almost in a shape of a tower. He couldn't see the mask very well, but they were wearing robes which were significantly shorter than Cato's, and strange boots with three straps on the calf.

"Greetings, I am Aeolous Ren. It pleases me immensely to meet our master's mate." A strangely calming male voice said, less deep than Cato's, but still deep, soft and rolling, sort of like ocean waves, Hux's mind supplied.

"It pleases me to meet all of you." Hux laughed nervously, before Aeolous bowed, to which Hux quickly bowed in return, and then walked away.

Next, another Ren came up, this time wearing a mask that reminded Hux vaguely of a keypad of some sort, clad in boots similar to Aeolous, except with 5 straps instead of three. They were wearing some sort of grey coat that looked heavy and durable.

"Dante Ren, pleased to meet you, Sir Hux." Dante said, nodding his head in acknowledgement to Hux, who nodded back uncertainly. The voice was smooth, the sort of voice that would probably be able to put somebody under hypnosis, or convoke somebody to do something.

"Pleased to meet you, Dante." Hux said quietly, offering a smile, even though he was uncertain if Dante would see it. Dante seemed to notice, and walked away softly.

Next up, a very short member came, dressed very similarly to Aeolous Ren. Hux wondered how old all of them were. The knight studied him, a soft androgynous voice saying "Caireann Ren, at your service." said with almost a strange sort of admiration, the knight's head tilting at Hux, reminding him vaguely of a puppy dog.

"Thank you, Caireann Ren," Hux murmured, flustered by the knight's immense trust and devotion. Caireann walked away, heading towards the others who Hux had already spoken to, rebuilding the circle that they had been in when Kylo and Hux first arrived.

The knight after Caireann was again similar to both Caireann and Aeolous, same strange headwear, just the slightest bit shorter than Aeolous had been, wearing what seemed to be a strange combat outfit, lacking the robes that the majority of the others had donned.

"Damian Ren. Your hair reminds me of our bonfire, SIr Hux." A pleasantly deep rumbly voice said, and Hux smiled bashfully. "Thank you, Damian Ren. Kylo always tells me my hair looks like the sun, or fire, too." he said, smiling softly.

"He would be correct." Damian rumbled, before walking off towards the others, boots softly crunching some stray leaves.

Next, a hooded figure with a face Hux couldn't even see came up, wearing robes like the others had, except their robes were darker than all of them combined. They stood much closer to Hux than the others had, as well. They were one of the shorter knights, but still very intimidating.

"Sirius Ren." A feminine voice voice murmured softly. Their voice reminded Hux of nighttime, if that made any sense, and also lavender. Calm and soothing. Sirius then walked away, leaving the last knight, which Hux knew was Neoma Ren.

Neoma was wearing robes that reminded Hux of a bathrobe, strange enough, with a mask that had two small points, almost like horns on it.

"Neoma Ren. I see our master has chosen very wisely." They said vaguely, their voice altered with some sort of device, before walking off and completing the circle. They were chattering amongst themselves, and Hux could hear parts of their conversations, but never the full conversation itself, before Cato once again rose to his full towering height, walked towards Hux calmly.

Cato stood in front of Hux, close enough that Hux could smell the spice of the wood they were burning, as well as what smelled like dirt and pine. It was pleasant, sort of like Ren's cinnamon and flowers.

Cato presented Hux with a stunning moonstone necklace, putting it delicately around his neck, bowing, and walking away without a word. Hux picked up the beautiful round blue stone, studying it in stunned awe. It was beautiful. "Ren, what does this mean?" He whispered, turning the necklace over, before finally letting it go again. It settled near his chest.

"It means they've accepted you. The necklace means that they view you as a person of higher power, such as I am. It's a very high honor." Ren whispered back, fingering the necklace and staring at it, almost entranced as Hux had been.

Hux tried to speak, but no words would properly come out, so there he stood, blithering softly, unsure of how to thank them, unsure of what to do at all.

"Master, if it would not inconvenience you and your lover, might I ask you extend your presence here for a day? There is a ritual tomorrow, if you remember, and the more energy we have for it, the better." Hux heard Cato ask from near the bonfire, the sound of crackling wood filling the air.

"Is that all right with you, Hux?" Kylo whispered, staring into Hux's eyes softly, holding one of his hands.

"Yeah." Hux whispered back, but then remembered about Millicent and Blackberry, and quickly whispered to Kylo he would have to ask Phasma to feed them. Walking a little while away, he quickly texted her and received an affirmative answer that she could, and then returned to Ren.

"Very well then," Kylo said, and suddenly they were ushered towards a rather large cottage made of wood. It looked very comfortable, at least. Hux wondered if Kylo had been there before, but didn't think of asking, because he was still very confused and just the tiniest bit flustered.

"Please, make yourselves at home." Hux heard Sirius murmur, before the door opened and they walked into the warm cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want hc for the voices of the coven\knights I'm kind of working on them, but I don't have time to research atm, so yeah. I'd be more than happy to hear yours! I hc Cato Ren's voice kind of like Troy Baker's, except a bit deeper.
> 
> As for the knight's ages, I'm unsure but I can tell you the order from oldest to youngest: Cato Ren, Sirius Ren, Damian Ren, Aeolous Ren, Dante Ren, Neoma Ren, and finally Caireann Ren.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, btw. It was supposed to be up last night, but things happened and by the time I got home I had to go to bed lol. I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for almost 70 kudos, and over 16 comment threads, I believe! 
> 
> You'll get coven dynamics next chapter, and a lil more Kylo backstory sorry if this seems a bit rushed hehe.
> 
> I keep on amusing myself by saying "Those gosh-darn moon worshipping hippies!" in an old man's voice when I write about the K(C)OR idk why it's so funny to me.


	9. Rituals and warm fireplaces

The door was quickly shut behind them, leaving them in a spacious but cozy cottage, wood walls and a large stone fireplace crackling in the middle of the room, spreading drowsy heat throughout the cottage.

"Feel free to sit down." Dante implored, before walking up the steps that lead to the second floor of the cottage, and disappearing into one of the rooms. Hux was surprised that the Knights were still wearing their masks and cloaks, considering how warm it was inside. Hux would've been melting if he were in their clothes.

Then all at once, the knights started to take off their heavy clothes, and Caireann Ren reached up, took their mask off, revealing medium-to-long length hair that had fading hair dye that looked either purple, pink, or a mix of both.

The primary color was a dark brown, and they looked strangely like a younger version of Kylo, similar eye color, moles all over their face and neck. Their nose was smaller, and they were much shorter than Kylo, probably by over a foot. Their lips were set in a pout, and they walked over to Cato, who had been beckoning them over.

Dante came downstairs, and Hux started at the fact that he had also taken off his mask, revealing vivid hazel eyes that were more green than everything else, and a short, curly haircut on his blonde-brunette ombre styled hair. He offered a friendly smile to Hux, who shyly smiled back.

Kylo snorted at him, and Hux hit him with one of the pillows of the couch they were sitting on.

Cato was next, revealing short brown hair and light blue eyes, a scar running from his right eyebrow to his cheek, a small well-groomed beard growing. Caireann looked vastly frustrated at whatever he was saying, before releasing a loud annoyed grunt and stomping outside to apparently do a task they had been asked.

Cato smiled fondly after them, almost fatherly in nature. Dante was lounging on the dining room table before Cato angrily shooed him off, as if he were a disobedient cat, and then angrily muttered something about needing some whisky.

Caireann returned, huffing angrily, the familiar smell of the bonfire outside following them, before raising their left hand to show Cato a small flame beginning to rise in the palm of their hand. Hux choked on the water he was drinking, grabbed Kylo's arm and shook him, going into a coughing fit.

"What's wrong, Hux?" Kylo asked, brows furrowing in confusion, before following Hux's pointing finger with his eyes, looking at Caireann's flaming palm as if it were normal.

"How are they doing that?" Hux croaked, while Kylo patted him on the back and laughed affectionately at him.

"We're witches, remember? We can also access the elements, Caireann's is fire, and more amplified because they're a fire sign," Kylo explained, rubbing Hux's knee in comfort, while Hux stared in awed amazement at Caireann, who extinguished the flame by closing their hand into a fist.

Hux could faintly hear Cato talking about Sirius to Caireann, whose face split into a grin, and Hux could hear them say "I guess you're really….Sirius about all of this, eh, Cato?" and burst into a fit of laughter. Cato sighed and shook his head, fingers rubbing at the bridge of his nose while Caireann and Dante shared a high-five.

Kylo giggled with evil glee, grinning proudly at Hux, "I've taught them so well," who rolled his eyes, but laughed nonetheless. Of course Kylo taught them shitty puns, he was the king of them.

Sirius walked into the room, maskless, revealing blonde hair and dark chocolate colored eyes, she was wearing black makeup, expertly applied as Kylo's was. Hux wondered if Sirius had taught Kylo how to do makeup.

She sneered at Dante and Caireann, who tried to hide guilty grins. "Alright, which one of you little jackasses stole my cd? C'mon, 'fess up," She murmured, hands on hips, interestingly not seeming angry at all, simply irritated and amused. She raised a darkened eyebrow at Caireann, who had started to choke on their stifled laughter, and Caireann finally burst out laughing, digging in their pocket and handing the cd to a now very happy Sirius.

"Much obliged, nerd." Sirius said, grinning widely and ruffling Caireann's head and sauntering upstairs, her high-heeled boots thunking on them.

Neoma walked past with a cat, and from what Hux saw, she had short hair that went to her shoulders, dense bangs blocking Hux from seeing what color her eyes were.

She walked over to who Hux believed was Damian, who had red hair similar to Hux's, but darker, and eyes that appeared to be two different colors, one green and one a dark blue. She said something to him and he looked up from the book he was reading and tilted his head.

He was sitting next to Aeolous, who had wavy short carmel colored hair, that was hiding his face like Neoma. Suddenly, Aeolous's head turned towards Hux, and Hux quickly ducked down from where he was peering over the couch, and mentally screamed at himself for his childishness, smacking himself in the head.

Kylo had walked over to Cato, and they seemed to be very deep in an important conversation, regarding what Hux had no idea, but Caireann looked miserably bored, until they noticed Hux and rushed over to him, bright eyed and cheerful.

"Hey, can I show you something?" They whispered excitedly, partially-dyed hair sweeping in front of their left eye, offering Hux an imploring smile.

"Sure, I gue-whoa!" He barely got out, before they excitedly towed him up the stairs, going at a speed Hux didn't even know was humanly possible, before they ended up on the balcony upstairs, which was adorned with white faerie lights and flowers, giving them an excellent view of the stars.

"Kylo told me that you used to stargaze when you were younger, and you kinda seemed overwhelmed. Maybe this will clear your mind up a bit," They said, sitting cross-legged on a large pillowy cushion that was on the floor, offering Hux another purple one that was nearby.

"So, you have pyrokinesis?" Hux nervously murmured, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and looking at the vast canvas of stars laid out before him, all different colors in the beautiful purple and blue hued sky.

"Yeah. Oh, is that what you were so scared about?" Caireann giggled softly, much to Hux's embarrassment, he offered an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that-," he began, but was quickly cut off by an alarmed Caireann's "Oh, no no, don't be. It's a lot to take in all at once, I understand Mr. Hux." They said, their hair splayed out behind them while they laid back, watching the stars with a look of adoration, it seemed.

"There's no need to call me Mr. Hux, you can just call me Hux," He said, his mind getting lost in the beautiful sight of the stars before him, temporarily forgetting where he was, and who he was. Caireann sighed dreamily.

"You know we're all made from stardust 'n stuff, right?" They said, pupils blown wide. Hux internally laughed, because he realized that they were both _starstruck_ at the moment.

"Yeah," he whispered, blinking slowly. "Yeah I do." Kylo's voice rang out, calling Hux downstairs, and he reluctantly got up. "Thank you, Caireann, it's been lovely to stargaze with you." he said softly, as to not interrupt their reverie.

"The feeling's mutual, Hux. You can always come up later, they'll still be here. They always are." He heard Caireann dreamily chirp from where they laid, quickly jogging downstairs to see what Kylo needed, or needed to say.

"Did Caireann drag you outside to stargaze?" Kylo smiled at Hux, who nodded softly, still in a starstruck daze. He wondered if it was possible to get high off of watching stars.

"I swear, if they were able to, they'd live in the stars," Kylo laughed softly, shaking his head before saying "Aeolous gave up his room so we can sleep in there for the night,"

Guilt painted Hux's features, a frown tugging at his lips "He doesn't have to, we can just sleep on the couch or something." He protested, before being interrupted by Aeolous's "It's okay, Hux. We'd be awful hosts if we let you sleep on the couch, and I don't really get much sleep anyways," Aeolous was now on the right-side of the couch they were sitting on, making Hux jump.

How were they all so fast? Did Hux just not pay enough attention? Probably. His phone vibrated, and he squinted at the screen to see Phasma's name, and a few texts.

_"so, u guys eloping in a cabin in the woods? ;)"_

Hux felt his face flush, and sent back in an embarrassed rush

_"ffs Phasma he needs to do a ritual with his coven if we were "eloping" we would've taken Blackberry and Millicent with us"_

His phone pinged about two minutes later, and he read

_"if you say so, tidge ;P you're no fun. anyways, what're the knights like?"_

Hux raised an eyebrow, sent back

_"nothing like I expected. they're all so unique. one of them seems to be obsessed with the stars, the other one is blasting slipknot, and another is eating what i believe to be an unholy mixture of ravioli and bbq sauce"_

His phone pinged again, and he almost threw it in shock of how fast he had gotten a response. How fast could that woman read?

_"sounds like a gr8 time. anyways, in exchange for petsitting, i'm stealing a can of pringles. ravioli and bbq sauce doesn't sound all that bad, tbh. i'll let you be, have a gn Hux. and say hello to all the knights and mr. gr8 ass (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧"_

Hux couldn't help but laugh, because she honestly wouldn't let the whole Kylo's ass debacle go, and sent a goodnight in return before shutting off his phone. He'd have to replace Kylo's pringles later.

He felt tired, and apparently it was showing, because Kylo asked him if he wanted to head up to bed. "NnoI'mffine," he slurred sleepily, before he was hoisted up by Kylo, who lugged him upstairs in the direction of what apparently was Aeolous's room. Hux made a sleepy mental note to thank him in the morning.

Kylo delicately placed Hux on the bed, pulling some dark green covers over him, before kissing him on the forehead and wishing him good night. Hux slurred something that sounded like good night, which was enough for Kylo. He turned the lights off, and Hux finally slept, dreaming of flying throughout the milky-way galaxy, he heard Caireann's echoing giggle somewhere in the distance.

Then, he woke up, groggily remembering he had to tell Kylo something, calling out for him. He appeared within a few seconds, looking confused and concerned. "What is it, Tidge?" He asked, lips pursed, looking strangely concentrated. "Phasma wanted me to tell you….you have a great ass?" it was more of a question than anything, but it was enough to send Kylo into hysterics, tears pricking his eyes and his stomach hurting from all of the laughter.

He laughed even harder when he saw Hux's deeply confused face, falling off the bed, the cottage filling with the sounds of Kylo's rich, deep laugh, Caireann poking their head in curiously, their hair done up in a bun, toothbrush in mouth. "Jesus christ, Kylo. You okay there, bud?" They said, speech muffled by the toothbrush, looking more concerned for Kylo than the very groggy, dazed, and confused Hux.

"We were flying'," Hux whispered, eyes wide, before furrowing his brow and asking "Why aren't we flying?" before immediately falling back asleep, Kylo's laughter died down, stopped, before he reassured Caireann that they were both okay, and that Hux had just said something very amusing in his sleep-addled state.

Kylo once again shut off the lights, exited the room. Hux snored peacefully, drooling softly on his pillow, dream of flying throughout the galaxies continuing on, this time he saw Millicent riding a shooting star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I guess a tl;dr of the Knights as a "tag yourself meme" might be helpful? (feel free to tag yourselves lmao)
> 
> (Zodiac affects magic for some reason in this au -shrug-)
> 
> (Also! if you're confused as to why Caireann Ren is referred as "they" they're trans\nb going by mainly they pronouns. They also go by he pronouns. And they're shamelessly based off of me hahaha. -nervous sweating-)
> 
> So I guess if I had to describe all of the Rens, it would be something like this:
> 
> Caireann: Apprentice of shitty pun master Kylo, half-angst half-sunshine nerd.
> 
> Sirius: Gothic big sister, has an edgy taste in music, makeup skills could and have probably killed somebody.
> 
> Dante: Enabler, human-housecat mix?? Really sweet.
> 
> Cato: Whisky dad.
> 
> Damian: Book nerd, son of the moon.
> 
> Neoma: Quiet and kind of bloodthirsty, but only a lil bit.
> 
> Aeolous: Weird cousin you find looting your fridge at 3 am, taking the weirdest combinations of foods into their "hideout" (aka the garage.)
> 
> Kylo: Makes a mean coffee (obviously), also very skilled at makeup, loves animals.
> 
> Bonus round Hux: Doesn't even know what he's doing tbh lol.
> 
> Also, feel free to ask me about any or all of my magical children bc I love talking about them.


	10. Ritual kisses.

Hux woke up in an unfamiliar bed, looking around the room frantically, and then remembered where he was. He was in the cottage with Kylo and the other Knights, and from the look of it, it was morning.

The sun stretched its long rays through the window, warming the room, while Hux yawned and stretched, got up and stretched some more, before exiting the room. Hux could hear multiple voices, laughing and some yelling. Apparently Hux wasn't the only one who had slept in, Caireann lumbering down the stairs with bed-head.

Hux followed slowly behind, noticing all of the Knights, including Kylo sitting at the dining room table. "You're late, Caireann." Cato scolded him, while he just released a loud tired groan, slamming his head on the dining room table. "Good morning, Hux." Cato said, sighing softly and tapping Caireann gently on the head with his newspaper, receiving another groan in response.

"You aren't even dressed yet, Caireann. Go back upstairs and get presentable and then I'll give you your breakfast." Cato mumbled, and Caireann stumbled up the stairs again, returning looking more awake.

Cato handed him his plate of breakfast and he dug in, hungrily wolfing down the chocolate chip pancakes. Cato's cooking was quite delicious, Hux found out. It rivaled Kylo's, but he would never let him know that.

Cato looked horrified at Caireann's lack of manners. "Caireann! Eat with a fork, not your hands, and stop eating so fast. We have a guest, and you're going to get hiccups-" "Hic!" Caireann squeaked, his body jerking with the hiccup. "I told you," Cato sighed, cracking a small smile at Caireann who was now bouncing with hiccups.

Kylo made his way over to Hux from the crowded kitchen, kissing him softly before taking his seat next to him. Hux wasn't exactly being the model of manners either, Kylo leaned over and licked some whipped cream that had been on his cheek from the pancakes teasingly, resulting in laughter breaking out at Hux's embarrassed squeak.

"Khylohfh," Hux chastised with a mouth full of food, and then quickly apologized for his lack of manners. Cato just laughed and shook his head. Sirius was sitting on the kitchen counter and eating, while also looking at her phone. Aeolous and Damian were also present at the table, murmuring quietly to one another and flashing occasional glances at Hux.

Dante and Neoma were already outside, apparently getting ready for the ritual they were doing, in a rather strange fashion it would seem. They were doing stretches as Hux had, before bowing down on their knees.

"Sir Hux, I know you are still very new to the concept of magick, but I humbly ask your assistance in today's ritual, as more energy the better," Cato asked out of the blue, making Hux swallow a small bit of orange juice the wrong way, he coughed, while Kylo patted his back.

"Sure, I guess…Is there anything I need to do beforehand?" Hux croaked, while Kylo dabbed at some drool that had dripped onto his chin while he had his coughing fit.

"Just have an open mind," Cato helpfully instructed, before sticking his head out the window and yelling for Dante and Neoma to come in and eat. They both came in the door together and sat down across from each other. He still couldn't see Neoma's face, and the curiosity was killing him.

~~~

The time had come, and Hux fought the urge to tell Cato he had changed his mind. What even was this ritual? Would he end up getting hurt because he had never attempted something like this?

"It's been over an hour and you still look like you just woke up, Caireann. Did you go to bed late again?" Cato lectured, taking the usual parental pose and tone, and Caireann rolled his eyes. "You know I'm a night owl, da-," and then a small, noticeable look of devastation crosses his features, before he quickly mutters an apology and walks away quickly, Cato attempting to call him back.

"Caireann! Caireann, it's okay!" He called over the now distraught Caireann who sat by a rather sympathetic looking Aeolous. "No, it's really not," Sirius murmured, staring sadly after Caireann, who was being consoled awkwardly by Aeolous. Hux felt sorry for both of them.

"So, who's gonna tell him?" Hux heard Dante whisper to Damian from under the oak tree they were sitting under. "Sshh shh, he'll find out soon enough," Damian hissed, giggling childishly right after. Hux had the strangest feeling in his gut, but ignored it.

"Right then, are we ready to begin?" Cato asked, his voice slightly strained, stroking at his beard absentmindedly as you would do a cat. Everyone voiced their assent and Cato nodded, then looked at Hux pointedly.

"We have a rather….Unique way of starting our rituals, Sir Hux. Every single one begins with a kiss," Cato awkwardly said, and Hux blinked, thinking he hadn't heard him correctly. "I'm sorry, for a second there I thought you said-," Hux started, before cutting himself off and realizing that Cato actually had said that.

"It doesn't matter where, it can be on the hand or the cheek, so there's no need to worry," Kylo reassured him, patting his freckled shoulder. Hux nodded, exhaling softly and closing his eyes for a millisecond before opening them.

"I'll start off, then." Kylo murmured, taking Hux's chin between his fingers and giving him a soft, chaste kiss. Hux went to chase after him when he broke, making Kylo laugh softly and pet his cheek. "Later," he whispered to him, before walking over to Cato and kissing his cheek.

Cato shuffled over to Hux, going down on one foot and gently taking and kissing Hux's hand, before standing to his full, very tall height. Hux had no idea how to go about kissing the massive man, so he awkwardly climbed him like a tree, Cato supporting his weight on one massive arm, and kissed his cheek. Cato then shuffled over to Kylo and kissed his cheek, Kylo doing the same in return.

Caireann walked over to Hux, took his hand and kissed it as Cato had, Hux kissing his hand in return, before turning to Kylo and kissing his cheek, once again receiving a kiss on the cheek in return. Caireann walked over to Cato, and Cato kissed Caireann's head, and Caireann kissed his cheek.

Neoma and Dante double kissed each other on the cheek. Everybody was kissing everybody, until everybody had been kissed. "The reason we start off like that is because it's our belief that it's always good to start off on a note of love," Cato explained, while Hux awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, unused to receiving so much affection, especially by multiple people at once.

"Alright, we starting now?" Caireann asked, a note of impatience in his voice. "Patience, dear boy," Cato mumbled, closing his eyes and concentrating, everybody following his lead.

"O, loving mother, lightening up our souls in the dark, allow us to humbly give you all of our time and devotion," Everyone murmured, Hux slightly lagging behind. Were they talking about the moon?

"-and accept our humble offerings of our energy, to strengthen yours, and in turn strengthen ours, heal us and help us train our magick, and may you bless our newest addition," Cato continued, his voice almost hypnotic, everybody else's voices combining, adding to the hypnotic quality.

"-and bless the unity of our leader and his forever soulmate, bless their house and give them good health." Cato finished, everyone opening their eyes.

"Is that it?" Hux whispered to Kylo, who shook his head with a grin. Then, there was a loud FWOOM and the bonfire relit itself, Hux jumping back in shock. Caireann's face split into a grin, and he wiggled his eyebrows at Hux. "Pretty cool, eh?" Hux laughed nervously, while Kylo gave Caireann a thumbs up for the good job.

And then Caireann started to dance around the bonfire, no rhythm really, just a dance, and everybody followed suit, some taking partners (Aeolous and Damian, Kylo and Hux, Cato (who had to literally pick up Caireann) and Caireann.)

Cato shook his head and huffed a sigh through his nose, noticing Sirius's almost violent dancing. "So uncivilized." he muttered, while Caireann giggled, perched up on his broad shoulder.

Kylo and Hux were slow dancing almost, Kylo finding a rhythm and Hux following, his face buried in Kylo's collarbone while Kylo stroked his firey hair. Kylo tilted up Hux's head as he had done in the beginning of the ritual, looking deeply into his pale eyes. Hux loved looking into Kylo's eyes, the intensity and lovely color made him feel like he could lose himself in them.

Their faces inched closer, eyelids dropping slowly, their foreheads and noses touching softly, lips but a millimeter apart, and Hux lightly shivered when he felt the warm puff of Kylo's breath. And then they kissed, and Hux could hear the cheers of the coven faintly, but all he was interested in was Kylo.

They kissed softly for a while like that, just dancing, eyes closed, before they broke, Kylo giving him two pecks on the lips before fully breaking, making Hux smile. "I love you, Tidge." Kylo rumbled, and Hux smiled at him, positively beaming at this point. "I love you too, Kylo." he sighed, while the Knights cheered or "aww"ed in the background.

 

 

After they had danced, they lay in the fields, Caireann and Neoma braiding all sorts of flowers into Kylo's wavy hair, and Dante was working on a flower crown made of daffodils and daisies for Hux. "Ta daa~," Neoma said, showing off the finished work, and Kylo looked absolutely beautiful.

Woven in his raven locks were violets, moonflowers, some daisies and daffodils, and in the front a beautifully vivid pink lotus flower. Hux noticed that Dante was also putting a lotus flower in the front of his flower crown. Neoma, noticing Hux's confused face offered him a smile and an explanation "Lotus flowers have been said to mean a lot of things, but the purpose of these are for love and compassion of all things, especially you and Kylo," she murmured helpfully, offering Hux a small smile.

"Thank you, all of you for this." Hux said, smiling at Neoma and Caireann, the two of them smiling back, Dante smiling bashfully too.

"No problem," Caireann said, offering an unusually shy smile. "Yeah, don't mention it." Dante and Neoma said in unison.

"Anywho, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Neoma said in a sing-song voice, getting up and towing Dante and Caireann after her, leaving Hux and Kylo laying down next to each other in the soft, green grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the reason my Hux is softer is bc he doesn't really have that military discipline that the other Huxes do, (obviously bc he ran away from military school but yeah)  
> would you guys believe me if I said Kylo\The KOR\Hux is my second otp. Poly couples ftw. 
> 
> Also flustered Hux. 
> 
> (Caireann is a pyromaniac lmao. But he doesn't go around destroying stuff he just likes to light the bonfire on fire bc he's a nerd. Same.)
> 
> ("Uncivillized" eh? I wonder who Cato could be related to? :D)
> 
> Also I'm so sorry this is coming out so late, but life has been actively trying to make me not write for whatever reason, whether it be headaches or errands we constantly have to run, or feeling very tired for no reason at all.
> 
> Just so you guys know, I'm planning this fic to have 15 chapters, which would mean we're getting close to home stretch
> 
> I chose 15 chapters bc if I don't give myself a deadline(would that be correct) then I have a harder time writing it. I've planned the ending since the first chapter, so I know what I'm going to do, it's just the stuff in-between I have to work on. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for 73 kudos on this work, and almost 200 combined kudos on all of my works! I am honestly speechless, because I never thought my writing(s) would get past ten, let alone twenty or sixty but seventy kudos? 200 overall? I'm beyond grateful. 
> 
> I'm planning a few new fics, one that's more spooky (still Kylux) for October (I'm ready for Halloween, I've been ready since August xD), and then I'm planning on writing cute little oneshots for a rarepair in fandom….-drumroll- Techienician. I love Matt and Clan Techie and I think they'd make such a cute couple. 
> 
> So, yeah be sure to keep an eye for for those, if they're something you're interested in.
> 
> Again, thank you all so so much! <3


	11. Relaxation in the bathtub.

It was sunset when Hux and Kylo told everybody they had to head home. "Be sure to visit often!" Begged Caireann, hugging Hux tightly, even though he was rather short. Hux chuckled softly, hugging him back lightly. "Of course I will, dude," He promised, offering his pinkie to Caireann, who took it in his.

"Your presence will be missed in your absence, Sir Hux," Cato said, shaking Hux's hand firmly in his vice grip again, Hux nodding and replying that he would miss all of them as well. They walked through the grass, the voices of the coven following them all the way to the car, even to the ride back home.

  
~

When they got home, Hux thanked Phasma profusely, giving her fifty dollars for staying longer, even though she told him it was unnecessary. "I need to relax," Hux said, yawning and stretching his back. "I have an idea." Kylo murmured, before quickly zipping from the kitchen to the backyard, and upstairs in a flash. Hux felt dizzy just from watching him.

Raising his eyebrows and deciding to let Kylo do whatever he was planning, he lounged on the couch with Millicent, who was overjoyed they were both back, and Blackberry, who was still firing daggers at Millicent with her eyes.

"Hux, come upstairs!" He heard Kylo's muffled yell from what sounded to be in the general direction of the…Bathroom? Hux curiously walked upstairs, swung around into the bathroom to see candles and rose petals, and a bathtub full of bubbles. "Kylo," Hux said, breaking into a grin, which was immediately returned.

~

Hux sighed, reclining his head on his boyfriend's broad chest, nuzzling it, before pecking it softly, receiving a happy purr in response. They were both enveloped in warm water, bubbles everywhere, with the sweet aroma of roses rising from the steam, candles lighting the dark room. Kylo peppered sweet kisses down the back of Hux's neck, nuzzling his head like a cat.

Speaking of cats, Millicent curiously padded into the bathroom, standing on her back legs, her front supported on the porcelain bathtub, staring and Kylo and Hux curiously. She questioningly meowed at them, wondering why they willfully sat in a tub of water. Hux went to pet her, but she realized his hand was wet and scurried away.

Kylo and Hux both laughed, and she cautiously returned, watching their movements very closely as if expecting to get splashed or pulled in. "Hux," Kylo murmured softly against his neck, the vibrations making Hux feel every word as well as hear them, resulting in him softly shivering.

"Yes?" Hux said, looking up at Kylo inquisitively.

"I've been thinking," Kylo began, but stopped himself, shaking his head as if deciding against something.

"Tell me! I care about what you think," Hux begged softly, shifting so that he and Kylo faced each other. Kylo smiled fondly at him, brushing some wet ginger hair behind his ear. "You better stop being so goddamn cute," Kylo murmured, surging forward in the water, and picking Hux up, placing him in his lap, their combined laughter filling the bathroom before it was interrupted by a deep, loving kiss.

"I do care about what you think, Kylo. Immensely," Hux huffed after they broke, but Kylo shook his head still. "This isn't the right time. Later, I promise," He murmured, kissing Hux's ear. Hux sighed in defeat, slinking back down to rest his head on Kylo's chest again, closing his eyes and enjoying the combined heat of the bath and his lover.

Kylo breathed a sigh as well, immensely content. He pressed a kiss to both of Hux's freckled shoulders and tilted his head back. Suddenly, a knock at the front door startled both of them, water splashing over onto poor, unsuspecting Millicent, who had finally decided that the bathtub _was_ evil.

Hux reluctantly got up, quickly drying himself off with a towel before getting into some randomly grabbed clothes and rushing to get the door. He looked through the peephole to see….Neoma? What was she doing here? He opened the door and offered a confused "Hello, Neoma. What brings you over to our house?"

He noticed that her bangs were clipped back with what appeared to be unicorn hairclips, pastel pink and rather cute. Getting a good look at her face, she had eyes that were so dark brown they almost looked black, freckles on her pale round face, with a small pointed chin.

"You forgot your phone. Aeolous sent me to bring it back to you," She smiled, handing Hux his phone, and he stared at it in surprise. Maybe he had left it in Aeolous' room in his tired stupor. "Thank you, Neoma. Would you like to come in for a bit?" Hux asked, but Neoma declined, saying she had to get back to the coven. She put on the motorcycle helmet she had been holding, waved at Hux and offered a muffled "Goodnight!" before mounting on top of a sleek black motorcycle and driving off into the night.

Hux went to turn around, and jumped, not expecting Kylo to be standing behind him, drying off his hair with a towel. "I'm going to get a jingle collar for you, I swear." Hux sighed, shaking his head and closing the front door behind them. Hux reclined on the sofa in the living room, Kylo sitting with him and reclining his still wet head into Hux's lap.

Hux scowled at the feeling of his pants dampening on account of Kylo's hair, but ignored it. Millicent slinked around the corner nearest to the kitchen, noticed both of them sitting on the couch and skittered over, sliding on Hux's hardwood flooring.

She jumped atop the couch, squeezing in between both of them and purring happily. Blackberry was moping on a lamp a few feet away, still jealous of Millicent, and upset that Kylo and Hux had been gone, brief as it was.

"Good to see that you've rubbed off on your familiar, Kylo." Hux teased, absentmindedly running his fingers through Kylo's wet hair. Kylo rolled his eyes as him, but leaned into his touch, purring softly. "You see, Millicent? Kylo is secretly a cat like you." Hux sniggered, and Kylo flipped him off affectionately.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can slowly see me becoming more confident with every chapter I write. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll probably regret this, but there's a trend I see in fandom that worries me.
> 
> A lot of people have different opinions, and headcanons relating to Hux's body type. (I rarely ever see chubby or pudgy or fat Hux though, which is kind of disappointing imo but anyways)
> 
> and that's fine! I'm glad people have those, but what worries me is people attacking each other over these. A lot of people say that by making Hux more "skinnier" or "leaner" or whatever, that it makes him look like he's 12 or something, which I feel is not entirely true.
> 
> Domhnall Gleeson is tiny, especially compared to Adam Driver, who's p much gigantic and half muscle, as well as very tall. There's nothing wrong with that. And Hux in canon looks pretty skinny to me. I mean, I could be wrong but yeah.
> 
> The whole point of this is, saying somebody looks twelve bc of a body type is kind of…shady? in my opinion at least. I don't want to start drama, I just want to share my opinion. 
> 
> I could kind of see where they're coming from maybe when people make Hux very short (He's only like 2-3 inches shorter than Kylo\Adam, but yeah.), but what I'm trying (and failing to say) is that there's a multitude of different body types, and it's wonderful to portray them, just don't make false accusations against one another.
> 
> I've seen a lot of fandom discourses, and I've chosen to stay out of over stuff like this and I feel it's all just very unnecessary and draining. 
> 
> Of course everyone's opinion matters, but there's no need to be rude towards one another because of it, and if you don't like the way a certain character is portrayed in fandom\fic\art, then just try to avoid it the best you can, and don't bring down other people's fun unless they're actually hurting somebody.
> 
> I'm sorry for venting, I've had a bad day haha. Anyways, I wonder what Kylo was going to say to Hux in the bathtub? -wink wonk-
> 
> Also, can we please talk about the latest pictures of blonde Domhnall in his latest movie? He looks so aesthetically pleasing to me lol. Margot Robbie's in it too, so double score!
> 
> Also, in news of fics, Firefly Festival pt. 3 is nearing completion, and I'm nervous and excited to share it all with you! I've been working on three fics at once, and it's a very interesting experience.


	12. Ren's woes and a suitor.

Kylo sighed, yawning and flipping the "Open" sign on the front door so that it showed through the window. He already saw cars approaching in the parking lot. He jostled his co-worker, Jamie, who had been drowsing off in a chair awake, and apologized softly for having to do it.

"Ready for another day of being yelled at by angry Helens?" Jamie asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm positively thrilled," Kylo said drily, trying to ignore the thoughts of his personal life and putting his energy in his job instead.

"Why so glum?" Jamie asked, cleaning all of the tables, throwing away discarded straw covers.

"I've got a lot on my mind," Kylo admitted, shrugging.

"Like what?" Jamie asked, wiping down the tables as he yawned.

"I want to propose to Hux," Kylo said, and Jamie's hand slipped on the towel he was using, his chin accidentally colliding with the table.

"That's wonderful! Why would you be sad about that?" Jamie asked, rubbing his sore chin, a bruise most likely going to form.

"Because I don't know how. You're the first person I've told," Kylo sighed, running his hand through his wavy hair absentmindedly, and the door jingled as a customer walked in.

~

Finally on break, Kylo bit into a chocolate chip muffin, studying his phone screen apprehensively. Phasma seemed like his best option, but he didn't want to bother her, and his Coven barely knew Hux, so that was out of the question.

He bounced his leg, finally caving in and calling Phasma, the ringing of the phone making his anxiety grow as it continued, until finally a click and Phasma's familiar voice saying "Hello?" snapped him out of it.

"Hey, Phas, it's me. Listen, I wanted to ask you about something and it's uh, pretty big," Kylo said, wincing at himself.

"G'head," He heard, and gulped.

"Well, I've been dating Hux for quite a fews months now, andIwanttoaskhimtomarryme," Kylo blurted all at once, a rock sinking into his stomach at the silence he heard on the other end of the line.

"Oh my god, that's wonderful!" Phasma squeed, and Kylo jerked his phone away from his now aching ear, but couldn't help but laugh softly at Phasma's enthusiasm.

"The issue is I know fuck-all about proposals, so could you help me? Not now, of course, but when you're able?" He asked, and immediately received an overjoyed "Yes!" in response, before they both said goodbye and hung up. Kylo walked back to work with an extra pep in his step.

~

Hux sighed, putting his hands over his face and finally, finally finishing the last page of paperwork, Millicent taking that as initiative to jump on his desk and demand his affections with sweet little chirps. He buried his face in her soft fur, feeling the vibrations of her deep purring on his face, which almost felt like a mini-massage.

He felt a whoosh of air, and then Blackberry was on his arm, nuzzling his hand with her head, apparently finally over her jealousy of Millicent. Hux took his face out of Millicent's fur and stared at her.

Millicent's inquisitive green eyes clearly asked the question "What's wrong?", as she lay down on her side studying Hux worriedly.

"I want to know what Kylo wanted to tell me, Millie. He seemed so sad when he wasn't able to get it out," Hux admitted to the cat, who was quickly becoming his therapist apparently. Well, now he had an avian assistant and a feline therapist.

Millicent meowed. Hux clearly understood, even though it didn't make any sense: "It'll be okay," Blackberry squawking her agreement. Hux scratched both of them under their chins, Millicent's foot kicking in the air as it did when he scratched her there. That was a universal cat thing Hux knew about and appreciated, though he never understood.

Suddenly, there came muffled yowling from outside Hux's window. His mind raced for an explanation, and he grinned mischievously at Millicent. "Millie, you have a suitor?" Hux murmured, getting up and opening the window, and in came in a fluffy black and white cat, which was to Hux's surprise, female. He had heard of multiple species of animals being gay, so it wasn't that much of a surprise to him.

Millicent and the mystery cat sniffed each other, and then began grooming each other, purring loudly.

"I know you, you're the stray I see on my way to work," Hux murmured, studying the mystery cat, who looked at him curiously, with a hint of gratitude for letting her in.

"Any girlfriend of Millicent's is a friend of mine. You're more than welcome to stay, or visit, really," Hux said, flopping down on the bed and letting Millicent and her girlfriend catch up.

Multiple thoughts flickered through his mind. Does he want to break up with me? Did I say something wrong?

He groaned, burying his face in his pillow and willing away the thoughts that plagued him. Then he looked at Kylo's pillow, picked it up and breathed in his familiar scent, finding comfort in it.

A lightbulb went off in his head, and he quickly jostled downstairs, coming back up with a dish of cat food and water, and sat it on the floor where Millicent and her girlfriend were sitting. They both dug in, Hux watching them affectionately.

Hux felt unsatisfied with just calling Millicent's girlfriend "The Mystery Cat", so he thought of some names, before finally deciding on Charlize, after thinking about the movie he and Kylo had watched the previous day with Charlize Theron.

"Would you mind terribly if I called you 'Charlize'?" Hux asked her, and she gave no response, so he took it as a yes. Charlize it was. Hux heard the front door open, and walked out into the hallway, looking down at Kylo who came in looking exhausted.

"Kylo, Millicent has a girlfriend!" Hux said excitedly, and Kylo looked ecstatic. "Is she still here?" Kylo asked, running upstairs to see, and Hux led him into their shared room, where Millicent and Charlize sat on the bed, dozing off.

"She's a neighborhood stray. I've decided to name her Charlize," Hux murmured, so as not to wake the slumbering cats. Kylo sniggered. "Original," he teased, and Hux tickled him, causing him to break out in adorable giggles.

"They've taken over our bed…To the couch!" Kylo announced grandly, picking Hux up and throwing him over his shoulder, walking downstairs briskly and laughing at Hux's vibrated noises of confusion.

~

Hours later, Hux was snoring on Kylo's chest, drooling softly on him as well, Kylo's chest rising and falling. Millicent watched them confusedly from the staircase, but decided not to bother them. Charlize watched as well, before they both skittered back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference for what Millie's girlfriend looks like it's something like this:  
> http://catseeker.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/yptG7Gul-370x215.jpg
> 
> what a cutie. I've heard of lesbian cats before, so I do think that it's an actual thing. So, this was the big surprise that Kylo wanted to talk to Hux about, and what I've been planning since I first started writing this fic. I'm a sucker for weddings, even though I've never been able to go to one. The closest I ever got was running off at my mom's work to try to go see one when I was little. I ended up getting punished, but it was worth seeing the Bride's lovely gown ;w;
> 
> Also, does anyone notice how Hux has a way with communicating with animals, and in turn understanding them? Interesting. 
> 
> The next few chapters leading up to the end are going to be longer, so they're going to take longer. I'm giving myself a word limit, at least 3,000 or 4,000. I'm so excited about writing a wedding holy heck.


	13. Spiders, plans, and worries.

Kylo wrung his hands nervously, taking off his motorcycle helmet with a click and a hiss as he quickly sprinted through the tall grass in the general direction of the Coven's cottage.

He was a man on a mission, and that blinded him to the fact he was running right towards Cato-and then they knocked each other over, both landing with a grunt in the grass, Kylo smiling apologetically while Cato huffed softly, briefly staring at the stormy gray sky.

"What has you in a rush, master?" Cato queried, flicking stray bits of grass that had clung to him while he skidded in the grass, tossing his hair which produced a few multicolored leaves and a single piece of grass.

Kylo had a very difficult time getting words out as Cato stared at him as if he had suddenly grown wings and turned pink, studying him with very apparent concern. Perhaps the fall had done something to his head. Kylo gibbered and Cato desperately tried to decode what the lovestruck Kylo was blathering, lips pursed in concentration.

"A wedding? You mean to marry Mr. Hux?" Cato asked, unusual happiness filling his tone as Kylo nodded enthusiastically, grabbing one of Cato's hands and squeezing it in his own.

"Caireann is going to have a field day," Cato snorted, the slightest bit of dread in his heart, but it was overtaken by happiness for Kylo and Hux both as he deduced how to go about doing this in the right way.

"Have you told Mr. Hux's parents of your intentions?" Cato asked, stroking his beard thoughtfully as he sat cross-legged in the grass next to Kylo, who was doing the same while pulling up clumps of grass anxiously.

"Not yet…..I'm nervous, to be honest," Kylo murmured, eyes downcast when suddenly two flashes of black ran past: Sirius and Caireann appeared to be chasing each other around, one of their favorite games, before they both turned around, noticing Kylo and Cato.

"Back so soon, master?" Sirius asked, giving a protesting Caireann a noogie, smirking at them all the while.

"Stoop," Caireann whined, before grabbing Sirius's arm gently and tugging it away from his head, causing Sirius and Kylo to snicker. It was colder today, a sign of oncoming winter weather. Kylo's most disliked season.

"I'm planning to ask Hux's hand in marriage," Kylo blurted out, and then facepalmed at himself, but Sirius and Caireann let out happy shrieks, both of them talking so fast neither Kylo nor Cato could understand a word they said.

They seemed to understand each other and that was enough, apparently. Caireann flopped down in the grass, rolling around happily, and Sirius immediately sat down in front of Kylo, demanding every detail with glittering eyes.

~

Hux poured cream into the coffee, before lifting the steaming white mug cautiously and tasting it, face screwing in distaste as he found it was still not sweet enough, he put it down and grabbed some more sugar cubes, plinking two into the mug before turning back to paperwork, scratching his head as he desperately tried to figure out what these two unaccounted bills were for.

He searched through his memory, still finding nothing that could account for such high prices, thought of all the conversations he had with co-wokers, still nothing. Picking up his phone, he tapped on Phasma's name in contacts, listening to the ring apprehensively.

He was always apprehensive when Kylo wasn't around, he had been gone for hours now, and Hux would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. The line still hummed, and just as Hux was about to hang up, he heard Phasma's familiar voice on the other end.

_"Hello? Hello? Hux?"_ Phasma said, a shuffling noise in the background like she was also doing paperwork.

"Phas! Hey, I called to ask you about these two bills I'm doing paperwork for, I-I have honestly no idea what they're for, or why they're so high, and I'm pretty sure I would've been notified-," Hux began, chewing on the end of his pen, before Phasma interrupted.

_"I've been trying to figure out the same thing! Have you tried talking to Mr. Snoke about it? I was just about to call him before you called me,"_ Phasma exclaimed, and Hux wondered why he hadn't thought of that sooner, and sadly realized that he had just wasted an hour that could've been spent on other important work, sighing softly to himself and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll do that, Phas, no need to worry. Thanks for your help!" Hux said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as one possibly could be when they realize that they've just done something extremely foolish. He winced, dreading speaking to his creepy boss, but dialed his number nonetheless. Hux mentally prepared himself and winced when he heard a click.

_"Hello? Yes, Hux, what is it?"_ Mr. Snoke's ancient voice croaked from over the phone, and Hux fought the urge to hang up, nails scratching divots in his wooden work table.

"It's come to my attention sir, that uhm-there's a few bills that I couldn't account for, they're extremely high too," Hux stuttered, mentally screaming at himself because he knew he could do better, and this was his boss for god's sakes. Almost immediately after the words had left his lips he was interrupted by Snoke's impatient _"No need to worry, I already have it under control,"_ and then a dial tone.

  
Relief flooded over him, and then he noticed the spider waltzing across his desk, getting very close to his arm. Hux wasn't afraid of spiders like Kylo was, he just found them to be ridiculous looking eight-legged nuisances. Impractical, his mind said, how many legs they have. And how many eyes. They surely don't need that many, but apparently they did.

He raised a ginger eyebrow at it, lifting his arm so it couldn't crawl on. The spider seemed strangely deterred by this, and stopped in place, simply sitting there. Hux also disliked cleaning spider guts constantly on the walls where Kylo usually ungracefully killed them. Hux's pale eyes searched for something to put the ridiculous little beast in, a jar, a cup, a water bottle.

Millicent had jumped up on the table, her ears flickering and her nose sniffing the spider, as if trying to determine potential nutritional value of it. Hux wouldn't let her eat it, but he'd most certainly let her study it. Perhaps she knew something he didn't. Charlize had dropped in a few times hours earlier, running around and playing with Millicent, and being the adorable little menaces they were around the neighborhood as well.

The spider curled in on itself when Millicent's scratchy tongue briefly poked out to touch it, and Hux picked her up, running a hand through her soft, fluffy orange mane, and placed her back on the floor where she meowed at him sadly, gypped of the opportunity of a potential meal. Hux laughed softly at her expense.

The spider still sat there, but now it was as it previously had been, and it seemed to be almost contemplating, as if it's mission was to get on Hux's sleeve, but had failed. Hux quickly slapped a cup over it. Game over.

~

Phasma yawned, stretching her long limbs and un-cricking her neck, looking at her handiwork on her fingernails; perfect chrome. She reclined in her comfortable office chair, and reluctantly picked up a pen and went back to paperwork, her brief break over.

~

Kylo chewed on his nails, something he hadn't done since he was a teenager, his leg bouncing as well, while Sirius and Caireann gushed about Kylo's plans of the proposal and wedding, Cato seemed to be in silent thought, meanwhile everyone else was talking about potential wedding venue and decorations, flower arrangements and who what member's role would be in the grand plan of things, and it was slowly driving Kylo up a wall, even though they were helping him.

Aeolous was the only one who actually seemed to notice Kylo's state, and he awkwardly shuffled in-between the groups of the Rens, sitting down next to Kylo and studying him with worry. He put an arm around Kylo's shoulder, making Kylo jump, as if he hadn't just watched him sit down next to him.

"What's wrong, master?" Aeolous asked, fluffy crimson hair getting in his eyes, before he flicked it away with a simple move of the neck, his green eyes filled with worry. He was the group's secret worrywart, Kylo knew.

"I'm just….nervous. I feel like this is all going so fast, but it feels right," Kylo confessed, stopping the chewing of his fingernails so he could properly speak, the urge to chew them disappearing almost completely afterwards, his leg still bouncing.

"Then follow what's in your heart," Aeolous said, offering a small smile while playing with a few strands of grass. He then lay down and watched the storm clouds with a dreamy sort of fascination.

Kylo realized he was right, and his nervousness and anxiety continued to slowly diminish, but it was enough for him to finally get in the proper mindset, and get to work

~

Hux walked downstairs, a book covering the cup so the spider couldn't escape, feeling Millicent's fur brush against his heels as he walked, and a sad sort of brrrrp.

A _"Why didn't you let me eat it?"_ brrrp. He knew Millicent just wanted to help, but he wasn't going to risk her getting poisoned or worse. Hux also didn't understand the appeal of eating a spider, but then again he wasn't a cat.

He opened the chipping door to the backyard, and Millicent rushed out, spotting Charlize near the shed, Hux ruefully smiling at the adorable duo, before tossing the spider in his rose bushes, where it'd most likely be able to make a nice living and web.

He leaned against the doorway, watching the two feline lovebirds play and groom each other, and missed Kylo even more, feeling an ache somewhere between his heart and his stomach. Closing his eyes, he sank down to the floor, and Millicent seemed to remember he existed again, ran over to him with Charlize following her.

They both purred loudly at Hux, brushing against him, headbutting and nudging him, and mewing at him, desperately trying to comfort him. It didn't work all that well, and they knew, so they decided to cuddle up to him, Millicent in his lap and Charlize on his side.

~

A familiar black and white tuxedo cat strolled up to Kylo, who was now talking to Cato about potential foods they were going to serve. They had decided on nothing yet, except that they were going to offer coffee as well, as homage to when Kylo and Hux first met. The black and white cat chirped at Kylo and he beamed.

"Zero!" Kylo exclaimed, petting the cat, who rolled around on his back, stretching and purring as Kylo gave him belly rubs. Zero was Neoma's cat, but he loved everyone.

Dante plucked a long piece of grass and wiggled it about, and Zero chased it around, his large golden eyes widening comically, making everybody laugh. And then Kylo remembered the time, and remembered Hux.

"Fuck! It's already seven? I have to get home to Hux," Kylo hissed, quickly grabbing his belongings, a chorus of "goodbye"'s, "we'll talk about it later"'s following him to the motorcycle, before being blocked out by his thick helmet and the purr of the engine

~

Quickly and gracelessly bursting through the front door, Kylo chucked his motorcycle helmet into a chair, quickly shedding his jacket, he peered around the edge of the doorway where the living room and hallway were connected, and was greeted to the sight of Hux with disheveled hair, drooling and snoring softly, both Millicent and Charlize curled up upon him, and Kylo couldn't help the dorky smile that graced his features at the sight.

Hux was truly adorable when he was like this, his arms hanging loosely, but twitching every once in awhile, his usually kempt hair unkempt. The only other times it was like that was when they made out, Kylo thought with amusement. Kylo slowly walked over to Hux, pressing sweet kisses all over his face, until his bleary eyes opened, and he looked at Kylo with groggy adoration.

"Where've you been?" Hux croaked, his voice hoarse from sleep, and Kylo smiled.

"Out, it's nothing to worry about, dearest," Kylo said, noticing with pride that Hux slightly flushed from the pet name, and then Kylo got on top of the couch, getting as close to Hux as possible, Hux taking that as initiative to climb into his lap, as he usually did, Charlize and Millicent now sitting together on the plush rug in front of the tv.

Kylo continued to gently kiss every exposed inch of skin on Hux's neck and face, paying special attention to his freckles, because he knew how much Hux hated them. This was his apology, and Hux was beyond enthusiastic to accept, nuzzling into Kylo's warmth and affection, Kylo kissing the top of his nose in response. Hux released a pleased sound and cuddled up even closer to Kylo.

Kylo absentmindedly petted Hux's hair, as if he were Millicent, but it did the trick and he was fast asleep, his head resting on Kylo's chest near his heart, the sound of it only lulling him further into warm and pleasant slumber, while Kylo clicked through TV channels, and Millicent and Charlize took up the spot Hux had been previously sitting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! It's kind of an apology for my break but everything's good now, so I should be able to update more regularly! The last few chapters as I've said before are most likely going to be anywhere from 3-4K if i'm able to, so you'll have those to look out for! I....love domestic stuff like this, tbh.
> 
> Also, more of Phasma, bc I don't give her nearly enough as much love as I should. Snoke's a creep.
> 
> Charlize x Millicent is my new otp lol.


	14. Reflections, thoughts, rings, and fighting over decorations.

Another day Hux had woken up without Kylo in the house, another day his insecurities got the better of him. Sighing, he stretched luxuriously on the comfortable bed, his hand accidentally bumping against Millicent, who released a small _“ brrrp ”_ in response, before getting up and stretching, yawning and showing her cute little fangs. She walked over to Hux and sniffed his face, her usual “Good morning” greeting to him, as he began petting her.

 

Maybe Kylo didn’t feel the same way as he had before. Maybe the whole soulmates thing actually hadn’t been true and that was why he seemingly avoided Hux lately. Admittedly, Kylo was the best thing to happen to Hux. He had previously lived such a lonely and stiff working life, except for Phasma, of course, but still. Millicent mewed at him, saying in only a way that she could _“stop worrying, it’s fine!”_ and Hux believed her. Millicent would never lie to him. Hux didn’t want to leave the comforting warm of the blankets, especially since fall was soon going to turn into winter. He dreaded the snow. And the cold.

 

It reminded him of home.

 

~

 

Kylo had dragged his co-worker with him to a local jewellery store for a second opinion, even though his co-worker had only meet Hux a few times when he had been filling in for Kylo, or when Kylo had been busy in the back or helping another customer. They both eyed the rings beneath the glass displays, Kylo feeling fretful as he saw none he knew Hux would like, as the majority of them were much too gaudy and extravagant for Hux’s simple taste. On the other hand, he didn’t want to underwhelm Hux, and end up offending him, so he was truly miserable now, his posture slumping as it always did when he got in this state.

 

“Cheer up, dude,” Jamie murmured, his head in his cupped hands as he studied a diamond-encrusted ring that was way too far out of Kylo’s price range and Hux’s taste.

 

“How can I? He means everything to me, and I want to do this the right way-hello,” Kylo started, before spying the perfect ring, made of steel with two bands of silver. It was affordable, too! Kylo positively beamed while Jamie looked on with pride for his co-worker and friend as Kylo enthusiastically called a salesperson over.

 

~

 

Cato felt like a kindergarten teacher watching over the knights as they scuttled about, trying to make decorations for the proposal dinner, Zero simply watching them in confusion from the leather sofa, watching Neoma with particular interest.

 

“For the last time, Damian, Kylo said he likes gold!” Dante hissed, pulling away the decoration they had been hassling over for the past half hour, even though the other members could’ve used the help, Neoma accidentally tripping over some streamers while Sirius looked through her CDs for anything that could be classified as “romantic” music, scowling and swearing under her breath until Cato scolded her.

 

Kindergarteners indeed.

 

Aeolous was talking to an disinterested Caireann about possible food ideas, meanwhile Neoma was trying to tempt Dante away from the childish arguing over the decoration with flowers, Dante falling for the trap much to Damian’s relief, as he could finally work on the damn thing in peace. Zero decided to “help” as he rolled around in the streamers, biting and kicking them with his back feet, before Neoma scooped him up and deposited him on his previous seat on top of the couch, much to the tuxedo cat’s disdain.

 

As for Cato, he had chosen the location that Kylo would propose at, and that was enough work in itself in his opinion, and Neoma had helped him with a few special surprises, which he felt absolutely giddy about, which was strange all in itself. He was incredibly happy for his master, and for Hux. They were truly perfect for each other, differences and all. Their love was the type most only could dream of, and Cato and the rest of the Knights were certain it would out last time itself. The type you swore you could actually _feel_ when they were in a room together, that was expressed through both actions and words, through gestures and the look in each of their eyes when they simply gazed at each other, it spoke for itself for anyone who was willing to see.

 

Genuine and deep.

 

~

 

Hux had been at a loss for what to do, as he was on a brief vacation from work, and had already finished the remaining paperwork the day prior, he had gotten tired of the tv, and it was too cold to go for a walk or exercise, he wasn’t one for cooking unless he or Kylo were hungry, or if they had guests. So he decided to give his house a much-needed cleaning.

 

He started with their shared bedroom, putting the books in alphabetical order on the bookshelf, putting his paperwork he had yet to turn in into his desk drawers, opened the window to let Charlize in. She and Millicent sauntered downstairs somewhere. Hux made the bed meticulously, dusted the fan and everything else that had dust on it, and then headed downstairs, as the guest room hadn’t needed cleaning on account of rare use, if any at all. Next, he went into the kitchen, where dishes were still dirty from Thanksgiving. He winced at his own laziness, or rather, his failure to notice. That was shocking all in itself, but still he pushed on, until there was only a dirty spoon left, then nothing at all. Tugging off the yellow cleaning gloves, he placed them on the counter beside the sink, leaning against the doorway and checking his watch.

 

3:30 PM. He’d been at this now for a solid two hours, so he decided to take a break. Millicent had gone off with Charlize somewhere, leaving him and Blackberry as the only two living things (excluding the few houseplants which he had watered) in the house. Blackberry took advantage of this, alighting on Hux’s shoulder and crowing at him, nuzzling him and receiving beak rubs and chin scritches in response. Hux clicked on the TV, passing by reality tv shows and “The Real Housewives of Naboo”, “Keeping up with the Hutts” and a startling amount of other nonsensical garbage that didn’t appeal to him, before settling on the news.

 

The current reporter was a skinny blonde who looked like she’d rather be literally anywhere else than reporting news droned on about finances or something and the other, Hux decided he’d take his chances with something else, and chose a random channel. Meerkat Manor. Now that was a show. If only Millie (or Kylo) were there to enjoy it with him.

 

Then the sadness returned, the one thing he had been trying to avoid.

 

 _“He has a life outside of you, as you do with him. Stop sulking,”_ he told himself firmly, and his mood improved, if only slightly.

 

~

 

After Meerkat manor had ended, Hux cleaned up the Living Room and Dining Room, the last two rooms, and then he truly had nothing to do. It was now six, and no Kylo, but thankfully, Millie had returned shortly before Meerkat Manor had ended.

 

Hux wondered what she and Charlize did when they left, and amused himself by making ridiculous scenarios of them robbing a bank together and leading a life of crime secretly. The mere idea of a cat holding up a bank was enough to bring him to tears from laughing so hard. Millie gazed at him curiously, which made him laugh even harder until he was wheezing. He patted her, and shook his head, a broad grin still on his face. Out of all the things Millie and Charlize were (cute, adorable, fluffy), crime bosses were not one of those things. Hux felt exhausted from cleaning, which was embarrassing to him, considering there were many more activities that were twice as much exhausting, and some people didn’t even get exhausted by those. Cleaning, of all things.

 

It wasn’t just the cleaning, and he knew it. He had much more energy when Kylo was there with him, but he knew he’d come home. He thought back to all of his previous relationships which did indeed have love, and he had always felt strongly for them, but something always had felt off. Not complete, somehow. Kylo was the exception. He felt safe, like nobody Hux had previously met, admittedly a smart-ass, snarky and charming, hilarious and considerate, so unique and truly one of a kind. Hux snickered at the thought of calling him “magical”, but to be fair he actually _was_ magical. His love of animals, just everything about him. The way he could say something absolutely ridiculous with a straight face, but it was the glitter of mischief in his eyes that gave him away every time, making them both burst out into laughter. His laughter, that too, the deep boom of it when he belly laughed, or the snicker or giggle, or that wheeze when he had laughed so hard he couldn’t anymore.

 

Those goddamn dimples that would be the end of Hux, or the way his nose scrunched up when he laughed. When he told those godawful puns Hux acted like he hated, but really loved, when he had spelled his name as “Fux” when they had first met. Kylo was a truly beautiful creature to Hux. Both inside and out. Hux thought back to when he had been sick in bed and heard Blackberry tapping on his window. And the surprise when Kylo had revealed it had been him all along. The way you could tell how passionate Kylo was about something, his demeanor growing serious, his eyes blazing as fiercely as a wildfire. The urgency in his voice. That was what Kylo had been like when he had first uttered _“I love you,”_ to Hux.

 

It was all-encompassing passion and flame. The kind that could possibly melt through the very earth’s core and left you feeling like you were spinning and breathless and much too hot all at the same time. It left you weak-kneed and teary eyed but so, _so_ happy. The most passionate and fierce kind of love there was. Deep love. True love. Hux remembered the goosebumps that he had gotten, and just as the memory replayed they appeared again. The searing, greedy heat of his kiss, the way his lips felt like they left a permanent mark on Hux’s, he could feel it even when Kylo wasn’t there. The way emotions could be clearly given and felt and understood through Kylo’s kiss. Hux always felt like he was taking a bit of his soul every time they kissed. He’d gladly let him do so. He’d give Kylo his heart if it were physically possible. When they broke the kiss, Kylo’s eyes would always be lighter somehow, never losing the intensity, in fact, amplifying it.

 

He even felt the kisses Kylo had given to him on his neck, anywhere his mouth could touch or kiss it did. Hux suddenly felt the familiar hot breathlessness and swore he physically felt every spot Kylo had touched or kissed hum alive with heat, as if his body were replaying the sensation over again.

 

 _“My sun, you’re my sun,”_ He had said, and Hux felt himself shake softly at the memory. The pure, unfiltered adoration he had heard in Kylo’s voice. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that, looked at him like that. Kissed him like that. It baffled him that Kylo felt love that deep for him. Why him? It made him dizzy to think about. It seemed like one of those cheesy romance novels, but it was actually real. Kylo made his feelings extremely apparent. He would do everything and anything humanly (or possibly even inhumanly) possible to show someone how much he loved them, how much he adored them. Hux was extremely lucky, he knew this. Something had brought them together, and together they would stay.

 

The familiarity was the strangest thing to him, he felt as if he had known him many lives ago, even when they had first met he had felt like he had known him since the dawn of time. Kylo was observant, extremely so. Hux recalled a night they had spent together where Kylo had sworn he’d kiss every one of Hux’s freckles, Hux had laughed at him and told him he’d be doing it for quite a long time. Kylo said he didn’t care, that he’d gladly spend the rest of time kissing Hux’s freckles.

 

Hux’s distaste for his freckles had started when he had been teased about them in school. It continued on throughout his teenaged years and adult years, but now he felt indifferent towards them. Kylo loved them, as he had told Hux so many times over and over. He insisted they were perfect, which always made Hux snort and laugh. Kylo always talked about Hux’s hair, as well, always going on about how it reminded him of fire. But by far the most talked about feature of Hux’s body that Kylo would never shut up about were his eyes. He always talked about how they reminded him of the sea, of how they balanced out the firey orange of his hair. Of how he was perfect and unique. It was overwhelming, because nobody had ever talked about Hux this way. Not even previous lovers. Kylo truly thought Hux was beautiful.

 

Hux sat, pondering all of the things Kylo had said and done during their relationship, daydreaming.

 

~

 

Kylo had a strange ability, well, to be fair, a multitude of strange abilities, but this particular one was rather helpful. He always knew when Hux thought about him. It made itself apparent with strange little warm tingles down his back. Kind of like warm water trickling slowly. He had learned to differentiate between the sensation any given person gave him, and that was Huxs’. Kylo knew Hux must be worried, sad even, but he hoped that the proposal would make up for it. They had to move it to tomorrow because it was getting too late, and Kylo was practically bursting with anticipation. He hated avoiding Hux like this, but it was necessary, because Kylo wasn’t the best at keeping secrets like this, and he’d most likely be tempted to just propose to Hux when he first saw him.

 

Kylo gazed at the pair of rings he had gotten, fiddling with them absentmindedly. Husband. Mr. and Mr. Ren. Or rather, Organa-solo….but wait, what about Hux’s name? Kylo had heard he had a little brother somewhere living in America. Kylo Hux. It sounded rather strange. Organa-Hux….That wasn’t too bad. He’d have to work out the details after he proposed. Kylo was tired, he yawned while checking his watch.

 

2:30 AM. Hux would hopefully be asleep, and then everything would go into action. Carefully opening and closing the front door, he snuck upstairs in complete darkness, opening the bedroom door and wincing when a small creak emitted, then getting in next to Hux on the plush, soft bed as subtly as he could before grabbing one of Hux’s freckle dusted hands and giving it a light kiss, closing his eyes and drifting into slumber’s inviting warmth while twining Hux’s fingers with his.

 

Hux would look amazing wearing the rings...and his wedding suit. Now there was some dream fodder.

He heard the telltale rumble of Millie on top of Hux’s pillow and fell asleep smiling. Tomorrow was a big day, and he’d need all the energy he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and I hope this formatting is okay, because for the first time I've been using google docs which is a godsend! Btw, here's Hux (and Kylo's) ring(s) ;)
> 
> http://thelovelyrings.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/men-white-gold-wedding-ring01.jpg
> 
> Arts and crafts with the knights of ren. 
> 
> What if Millie and Charlize really are crime bosses lol.
> 
> So, for the next chapter I promise it's going to be at the very least 3,500 words, and possibly out by Christmas or the day after if all goes well. Again, thank you guys so much for reading this goofy, sweet, fluffy fic, which is my most successful and my first work I've made of these two. We still have a few chapters to go, I've finally decided on seventeen, the last one will be an epilogue.
> 
> Thank you guys so much and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!~<3


	15. Flirtation at breakfast, a very big day, and everything they could've needed or asked for and more.

Hux shifted, turning over onto his right side, immediately being greeted by the sleeping face of Kylo. He snored softly, and Hux admired him as he slept, pressing a kiss on his nose. He must’ve come back sometime in the night, Hux figured. Millie immediately greeted Hux good morning, licking his hands, before staring at Kylo expectantly, her slitted pupils widening a bit.

Then, all at once, Hux was entrapped within Kylo’s iron vice grip around his waist as he snuggled into Hux’s neck, sleepily peppering it with pecks. Hux ran a hand through his ebony hair, and Kylo rumbled, not unlike a cat. Hux peered down at Kylo’s face, his eyes opened a bit, staring up affectionately at his ginger boyfriend.

“Know what today is?” Kylo rumbled, his deep voice raspy from sleep. Hux thought, quickly realizing the answer.

“We’ve been dating for three months today,” Hux murmured in response, and Kylo laughed softly against his neck, the heat of the laugh against Hux’s sensitive skin making goosebumps appear.

Millie mewed at Kylo, who picked her up and nestled her in between them. She purred loudly as Kylo petted her soft fur with his large hand, before he gave Hux a sweet kiss, started getting up.

“Nooo...stay,” Hux protested, already missing Kylo’s warmth, but he had already disappeared into the bathroom, and when he was done in there, he went downstairs. He hadn’t gotten dressed which most likely meant he wasn’t leaving already, which gave Hux a surge of greedy satisfaction.

 

The sun was out today, its beams reaching in through the window and warming the room, clouds looming far off, another sign of upcoming cold weather. A sweet smell wafted upstairs, chocolatey, buttery, and delicious….pancakes! Kylo was making breakfast, and Hux’s favorite, at that. Chocolate chip pancakes. Hux reluctantly shucked off the red comforter, before stretching. He didn’t even bother to put regular clothes on, just walked downstairs in his boxers and nothing else.

He leaned on the wooden doorframe and admired Kylo as he cooked, wearing just a black t-shirt and grey boxers, hair awry, arm steadily moving the pan as the sweet food inside cooked slowly. The sunlight hit him, and he looked almost like a living statue of some ancient adonis carved by worshipful hands. His eyes looked like chocolate chips, Hux mused, except for the vibrancy of the green and yellow they had. It was entirely unfair how intensely beautiful Kylo’s eyes were.

Hux hadn’t even noticed that Kylo had turned and looked at him, smirking like the snarky little shit he was. When Hux finally snapped out of his trance, Kylo posed, draping his body dramatically against the countertop, Hux swallowing when he noticed his muscles ripple all across his toned body as he did so.

“See somethin’ you like?” he teased, his eyes flashing with affectionate mischief, his smirk never leaving, and Hux just gaped, sure his jaw would soon hit the floor. Then came the amazing boom of Kylo’s belly laugh, as he slunk down to the floor, then got up again.

And then Kylo swooped, picking Hux up and setting him atop the countertop so he couldn’t escape, before leaning in close, teasing Hux with a brush of his sinfully soft lips, before moving away and snickering at Hux’s disappointed expression.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want a kiss?” Kylo chortled, flipping the pancake, the room filled with the satisfying sizzle as it cooked. Hux scowled at him, making him laugh again.

“‘m sorry babe,” He purred, moving in closer, finally giving Hux a satisfactory kiss, which almost resulted in the pancakes getting burned if it hadn’t been for Kylo’s amazing sense of timing. As Kylo rescued the pancakes, Hux shimmied forward, planning to jump off the counter, before being stopped by Kylo’s strong arm and an “Oh-ho-ho, no you don’t,”.

“I don’t remember telling you to get down,” Kylo murmured flirtatiously, trapping Hux again.

“I don’t remember you ever being the boss of me,” Hux shot back, a snarky grin appearing on his face, returned by Kylo’s matching one. Then came the frustratingly short pecks, again and again and again, until Hux angrily muttered “Kylo, you fuck,” under his breath, feeling Kylo laugh against his lips. He was maddening, but he was the man Hux loved.

“Unfair,” Kylo whispered, and Hux was about to ask him what he was talking about, before Kylo started kissing every freckle he could find on Hux’s chest.

“How,” he said between kisses.

 

“Many,”

 

“Freckles,”

 

“You,”

 

“Have,”

 

And by now Hux was lightly squirming against Kylo’s affections on his chest. “Beautiful. My beautiful Hux,” Kylo sighed, nuzzling into the softness of Hux’s belly, before finally getting back up and kissing Hux properly, Hux releasing a breathless sigh against Kylo’s lips.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Hux sighed against Kylo as he was passionately kissed. Kylo responded with the same phrase, uttered again and again in reverence, adoration.

“Food’s gonna get cold,” Kylo whined, pulling away reluctantly and letting Hux jump down from the cool marble countertop.

 

“I’ll bring the food in, you go ahead and sit down,” Kylo said, grabbing more plates from the cupboards, and a few cups and a pitcher as well, Hux sauntering off into the dining room and opening the blinds to let the sun in.

Kylo cautiously walked out, carrying a larger quantity of plates than Hux thought most people could carry. He put them on the table, before Millie mewed insistently at him, green eyes looking up at him imploringly. Food. It _was_ everyone’s breakfastime to be fair. Hux brushed past the large oak table, into the kitchen to rifle through the cupboards and find Millie’s food.

He picked up the bag, walking over to her pink bowl that sat on the floor near the table, and emptied some of the contents into it, the food making a pleasant sort of rattle as it filled the bowl.

Kylo had brought out the remaining cups and pitcher while Hux had been feeding a very grateful (by the way she was talking while she ate, which was bad manners, but Hux let it slide) Millicent. Hux simply put the food bag on the wall, walked back to the table to eat.

Kylo had made him a plate already, and was pouring him some orange juice out of the brightly colored canary yellow pitcher. It had been a gift from his mother. He didn’t particularly like the color, but it was useful. Hux picked up his knife and started cutting strips of the pancake, Kylo looking at him inquisitively when he didn’t eat, and then opening his mouth when Hux offered his forkful of one of the strips to him.

 

Between being fed strips of food, Hux noticed a strange expression on Kylo’s face that disappeared whenever he seemed to catch it, a look of complete and utter nervousness. Obviously, this morning told him he had nothing to worry about in the field of Kylo losing interest in him, but he still felt strongly something was….off.

“What’s the matter?” Hux queries, dabbing his mouth with a napkin to take away excess syrup.

“Nothing, I promise,” Kylo murmurs, gnawing at his lip and looking at everything but Hux. Hux also notices he’s fiddling with something behind his back and he furrows his brow, squinting.

“What are you hiding?” Hux asks, motioning with a flick of his head to Kylo’s arm, which is behind his back. Kylo blanches, not realizing he was being so obvious about it.

“N-Nothing,” He insists, and Hux gives him that one look, the look that says “I know there’s something there, I’m not an idiot,” and he finally swans.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you, but I’ve had a hard time mustering up the courage. Armitage Rae Hux, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my husband?” Kylo says in a rush, before scurrying out of his seat and almost falling over with how fast he kneels, opening the tiny black felt box to reveal the ring he’s bought for Hux.

Hux gasps, eyes widening in disbelief, his shaking hand covering his mouth like all the people do in those cliche romance movies, and his heart beating wildly like a drummer who lost their rhythm. His slow grin is brighter than the sun, and he jumps up, knocking Kylo over and practically screaming his answer in joy.

“Yes! Yes!” He yells, and Kylo laughs boisterously, rolling around on the floor with his fiancee, a loud overjoyed shriek issuing from outside as Neoma jumps up and down, screaming something incomprehensible, Cato frantically trying to shush her, lest their cover be blown.

“Neoma, really now! It’s uncivilized!” Cato whisper-yells, to an uncaring Neoma who still continues to bounce like her feet have grown springs, still happily screeching all the while.

Millicent, obviously not understanding human customs, jumps on Hux’s back, who is currently laying on Kylo’s chest and talking a mile a minute, admiring the ring and feeling like even if he would die this very moment he’d be the happiest man in the entire galaxy.

 

~

 

_“Phas! Are you awake?”_

_  
_ _“Ye, what’s up?”_

 

_“You’ll never guess what’s happened,”_

 

_“Millicent learned how to talk?”_

 

_“Wha? No, no. Kylo proposed!”_

 

_“Gvgrhvkegkgk HOLY FUCK”_

 

_“I KNOW”_

_  
_ _“I BETTER BE THE OFFICIANT OR ELSE I’M GONNA….IDK BUT I’M GONNA”_

 

_~_

 

Hux can’t stop grinning, and can’t stop staring at the ring Kylo bought him. It’s perfect, simplistic, and pretty damn cool if he says so himself (he does), and Kylo is grinning equally wide as they talk it over. Millicent keeps on mewing at him and every time he shows her the ring she stares blankly at it and does that strange one-eye-at-a-time blink that cats are so fond of doing, and then marks it with the side of her face, tickling his ring finger with her long, white whiskers.

Hux has never felt this good, he feels like if he could see himself from somebody else’s eyes he’d see a man who was quite literally glowing with his happiness and love, and excitement for things to come.  All of his life has felt so...meaningless. But with Kylo by his side, he felt like he could rule the world, hell, the whole galaxy if he wanted.

Kylo rests his cheek on Hux’s shoulder, admiring the ring with him as they still lay on the kitchen floor, which is strangely cold, not that he minds considering Kylo is a walking furnace and even his head feels comfortably warm against Hux’s cold shoulder. He blinks, long dark eyelashes brushing against his lightly freckled cheek (his aren’t even comparable to the wide abundance that Hux has, but they’re still beautiful).

“Out of all the few things I can safely say, being with you has been quite literally the best choice I’ve ever made and still never regret to this day,” Hux confesses, and Kylo smiles softly at him, the sweet confession making his heart feel strange in the best way possible. Then again, Hux always made his heart feel strange in the best way possible, like no one ever had.

“Me too. And trust me, I’m like a magnet for bad decisions,” Kylo snorts, and Hux laughs fondly, Kylo’s words resonating with him because he too was like that for quite a while. Hux muses in his mind that perhaps Kylo is his good-luck charm. And maybe he’s Kylo’s.

And in that moment, they simultaneously realize how damn lucky they are to have each other, and love each other, flaws, insecurities, mistakes and all. Then they look at each other, and smile.

  
~

 

Everyone’s heard of a “bridezilla” or a bride that micromanages everything, usually with about 50 temper tantrums dispersed throughout if they so much as get the wrong-colored flowers, resulting in a blow-up of scarily massive proportions.

What nobody’s ever heard of, however, is wedding-planner-zillas, also known as Cato Ren, who needs a nap and most likely a whole bottle of vodka to get through all of this...uncivilized behavior his fellow nights are showing.

“Aeolous, get those streamers off of your head! We need them for the- Sirius, no! Stop drinking the wine,” He moans, already feeling his imminent recurring headache coming on. This always happens when they try to organize things, whether it be a Fourth of July party or a Wedding. If they were actually professional (the term used loosely) wedding planners, they’d get no business, and he wouldn’t blame the people for not buying their “services”. This buffoonery is outright disgraceful!

“I’m testing it for poison!” Sirius fires back, and it doesn’t take a smart person to know that’s just a poor excuse, let alone someone who knows her love of wine and has lived with her practically their entire lives. Cato wished in that moment he had something hard to bang his head against, perhaps so as to forget this whole thing ever happened.

Caireann seems to be the only one exempt from the fiasco, as they simply sit on a chair and watch the whole thing go down with barely contained amusement, which quickly becomes contained as Cato sends them a look so scorching that they might as well be in Hades.

“You’re supposed to be in charge of the food! Not sitting around laughing at my demise!” He booms, and Caireann gets the message, jolting up white-faced from their seat and practically flying back to the food where they were supposed to be instead of slacking off.

“Where in the love of all that is good and holy are the tablecloths?!....Neoma!”

 

~

 

Having a wedding rehearsal on the very day you proposed is odd, but Kylo and Hux are used to odd, so it doesn’t bother them much, and it would be exceptionally rude not to, considering Cato’s nearly popped all of his blood vessels trying to get it perfect for the two of them.

They’re having it in the backyard, which for once actually looks rather pretty, with fairy lights, rainbow balloons, and many colorful streamers in hues Hux didn’t even knew they sold strung about on the trees, tree-branches and just about everywhere you looked, all of the Knights present and talking amongst themselves, as well as congratulating the two on their engagement and whatnot.

Crickets chirp and a cooling breeze blows, rustling the grass and trees, and the mouth-watering smell of barbecued meat wafts out with the wind, as do fragments of many conversations, and the sound of music playing on the radio.

“So, have you decided where the actual wedding itself will be?” Dante asks, sipping on a fruit cocktail leisurely out of a wine glass, while Sirius and Caireann can be seen roughhousing in the background, rolling around in the grass like a pair of rowdy puppies. Hux loves this family they have, it’s weird, sometimes scary, always interesting, but a family, loving despite their differences.

 

“On the beach, most likely,” Hux responds, and Kylo nods, still smiling airily. He’s been smiling for the past 8 hours and Hux can’t help but wonder if his face doesn’t ache horribly, but apparently it doesn’t or the pain is nothing in comparison to Kylo’s happiness.

Kylo’s been glued to Hux’s side the whole day, not that he minds, only offering non-verbal grunts when spoken to or asked questions, the asker usually either walking away wordlessly or accepting it as an answer.

Millicent is also present with her girlfriend at the party, both of them taking up residence on the pink-colored drinks table while Neoma and Sirius (when she isn’t roughhousing with the others) fawn over them, trying to figure out their sizes so that they can accurately make them ring-bearer costumes.

Millicent, the most gracious host, always says hello with meows, licks, nuzzles, and even is so generous as to let them pet her and scratch her ears, purring to thank them for their contribution. She really is a saint, after all, for bringing the whole party together (not even to mention Kylo and Hux together, because that’s another story for another time).

Even Blackberry is sitting on the table with her, having given up the whole “sibling rivalry” act and accepted the fact they’re going to be together for the long run, so it might as well be a pleasant experience. She squawks hello to every passer-by, and occasionally checks on Hux and Kylo as they walk about.

Cato has finally gotten some vodka, and his mood has improved vastly. And no, he insists he is not drunk (just a little tipsy is all), as he drunkenly giggles about how cute Millicent and Charlize look laying down with one another on the table, occasionally grooming each other or watching the others with vague interest.

“They’re sho be-yoo-tiful,” He slurs, actually crying a bit as he lovingly watches the happy couple. Alcohol puts him through many emotions during its course in his system, it would seem. He’s now on the happy-cry stage, which is preferable to his flirtatious or even mildly aggressive stage. Aeolous pets his hand awkwardly as he sobs, slightly regretting his decision to give him alcohol at all.

“I wish Phasma could be here. But she’s such a hard worker, and she’s always given so much work as a result it would be impossible,” Hux sighs, laying down on a comfortable plaid checkered blanket with Kylo, who finally speaks.

“She’s here in spirit...that sounded creepy, like she died or something, but you know what I mean,” He snorts at himself, and Hux laughs too, having missed Kylo’s strange things that he says without even intending to, however brief.

Kylo softly kisses Hux, and another breeze comes in, ruffling both of their hair almost like a fond grandfather does with his grandchildren, and then they jolt apart with an embarrassed blush at the sudden wolf-whistle one of the knights emits.

 

“Knock it off, Sirius!”

 

“Oh, hush, you just wanted to see them kiss more, ya weirdo,”

 

“I did n-,”

 

“Don’t make me come over there!”

As the multiple conversations (and drunken yelling) begin, Kylo and Hux break out into a fit of laughter, in their semi-peaceful little backyard full of a very odd family of friends, who all love each other, differences and all, it’s good to know some people can still remain so content, and true to themselves, despite all the odds that try to stack themselves against it, that there is still so much good and unconditional love in the world.

 

~

 

When the rehearsal is over, and the decorations put away, the food (and drinks) either eaten, stored away, or taken, Kylo, Hux, Charlize, Millicent and Blackberry all peacefully sleep in an odd sort of cuddle pile, all together, Hux’s head resting on Kylo’s slowly rising and falling chest, near where his heart is, Millicent and Charlize in-between them, Blackberry on Kylo’s pillow nestled near his head, and all is well and peaceful, and they wouldn’t have it any other way as the moonlight streams in through the glass in the window, bathing them in a cool white glow.

Armitage Hux opens his eyes and tiredly thinks about how lucky he is, and thanks whatever (or whoever) it was that made him make the choices he did that led him to Kylo, to happiness, and to Millicent, Charlize, Blackberry, and everyone else he’s met as a result. He falls back asleep thinking about all of this, next to (some) of the people he loves, dreaming dreams of laughter and joy, and of all the good things to come in the following years with Kylo.

 

~

 

 

When Hux wakes in the morning, he wakes up to the sensation of Kylo pressing a soft kiss against him, even though he looks so blurry through sleep bleary eyes, he sighs softly, cupping Kylo’s cheek and admiring his beautifully unique face as his vision slowly cooperates and wakes up like the rest of his body. Kylo slowly blinks, gazing down fondly at his husband-to-be as they lay in their warm bed, together where they plan to be for the remainder of their respective lives.

 

“I know you probably think I tell you this way too much, but I love you, Kylo Chewbacca Organa-Solo. With every fiber of my soul and being, and with everything I am and ever plan to be, I love you. I am so blessed to be spending every day with you when I could be very well miserable and cold someplace else,” Hux murmurs, gazing up at Kylo with equal amounts of reverence, and they both tear up, as silly and sentimental as it seems.

“And I love you, Armitage Rae Fux-I mean Hux, your wit and charm, and your brilliant copper hair that looks like the most wildest of fire, your perfect freckles that are somehow everywhere on you like they’re some sorts of marks on a map, and your eyes that can’t really decide whether they want to be blue or green, with my heart and soul, and with everything you can possibly think of, including the galaxy itself,”

“You are brighter and more important than any sun I’ve ever seen, and I’m so grateful for being able to exist in your blinding glow,” Kylo sighs, and then they embrace, in such a tight hug that it leaves them breathless, both of them crying a bit for reasons they themselves are not entirely sure of, but the one thing they do know is that it’s for a good reason, and they’re both happy, and they’d have it no other way than with each other.

And that no matter what happens, good, bad, something in between, they’ll always have each other...and a ginger cat...and a talkative raven...and a black and white cat...and a group of raucous coveners, and the most best friend you could ever think of, despite her strange fascination with Kylo’s ass. And it’s all they could have ever dreamed of, even in their wildest dreams, and it’s all they truly need. Because in each other, they find strength, family, humor and the purest and most true type of love; unconditional, and ever-lasting.

And with each other, the world is more colorful, and a much better place to exist than it had been before, and they actually see why it’s important to stop and pick flowers, and make pillow forts on sleepy spring nights, or take pictures of just about everything, or play in mud puddles in rainstorms, or follow your dreams, and make that art even though you’re not all that good yet, but you know in your heart of hearts you’ll learn and become better.

You have each other to rely on, no matter what, when, or how. Life is short, and that’s why when you have people who care about you, and people you care about, it makes it all the more a fun ride, and your experiences together make it that more interesting.

As both Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux would learn, life is like a blank canvas, and they’re able to make theirs beautiful and vibrant, for themselves only, because only they have to understand, and they don’t need the approval of others to stay happy, because they make each other happy, and if people don’t like it, well, then that’s their loss and they won’t be any worse off for it.

Because they find all they need in each other, in tight embraces and kisses and silly memes, and in baking mishaps and snuggling together on a cold night, and dancing that’s awful but it doesn’t really matter because they’re the person you love, so it really isn’t that awful to you.

 And as they both lay in bed on an early Saturday morning, thinking about all of this, and realizing, they finally and truly feel at peace with one another, and at home with one another, because everyone knows that home isn’t just a place, it’s where the heart is. Which makes them each other’s homes, because they both know their hearts belong to each other, and they don’t even have to say it out loud, because they know, and they’ve known all along, they just hadn’t truly realized it until now.

And then all of their shared self-realizations come to a brief halt when Millicent loudly meows for food, staring strangely at her two owners who have been staring at each other wordlessly for about a half hour now.

“Please tell me I wasn’t the only one just having borderline philosophical thoughts about our lives and the meaning of life itself,” Hux whispers, wide eyed and still too tired for his own good. Kylo nods, looking as worried as Hux does.

“Your food’s comin’ right up Millie,” Kylo says, getting up and stretching, Hux following suit, and worrying about the things his partially sleep-deprived mind thinks up when he’s tired, happy, and very in love. The strangest thing about it, was it was actually true and resonant to Hux, at least, which is simultaneously making him proud of the own makings of his mind and worried for himself in a very strange way.

“Maybe you should write a novel about...whatever that was,” Kylo quips, and Hux snorts at him affectionately, and elbows him in the side, Kylo releasing a small “hey”, as Hux takes Millie’s food from him and feeds her himself, putting it in the double-bowl he’s bought so both she and Charlize can eat.

“I know it’s fun to make fun of, but am I the only one it resonated with?” Hux asks cautiously, wondering if Kylo’s going to think he’s finally lost his marbles. Kylo shakes his head, looking as relieved as Hux feels.

“Thank god,” Hux exhales, and then he laughs when Kylo traps him in another hug and picks him up off his feet, taking him in the general direction of the kitchen, both of them grinning all the while, and Kylo stumbling as his view is blocked by Hux’s stomach and chest, respectively.

 

“I’m making waffles!”

“What if I don’t want waffles?”

“Then too bad! Also, how can you not love my waffles, what the fuck?”

“Kylo, you’re so weird,”

“I know,”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”

“ _Meow_ ,”

“Yes, we love you too, Millie,”

“Yeah! Millie! Whoo!”

“She’s not some rockstar on a stage, what are you whooping for?”

“I’m showing her love and support, leave me alone, also she can be a rockstar if she wants to be,”

“Kylo, you really are so fucking weird, and I love you all the more for it,”

“Aww, thanks babe. I love you too, but now it’s time for waffles!”

“Can you at least put me down?”

“...nno,”

“Goddamn it, Kylo,” which was said in such an affectionate way it made them both sick, and he set Hux down finally, which was his sinister master plan in the first place.

“Hey, Hux, do you think cats run a mafia? Like their rival gang would be mice or some shit,” Kylo asks, in such a genuine tone it makes Hux laugh so hard his stomach and face hurt.

“You should make movies about this kind of thing,”

“Well, maybe I will,”

“Good,”

“Good,”

“Also, Millicent and Charlize are 100% the leaders of the mob, just wanted you to know,”

“I already do, Kylo, I already do,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter\update is a birthday gift to my friend who I made over this very fic, and who has also inspired me to make other fics with amazing, funny, and just overall wonderful convos\ideas\inspo over tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you have a great birthday, full of fun and happiness and good things! And good food, who could forget that. <3 (And tons of gifts bc you deserve them) and I hope my update and the other fic I made for you made it even more better.
> 
> Also, I sort of forgot to mention that the Knights sort of got the message Kylo wasn't going to be able to propose where he initially planned to, so they just went with it and supported him like all good friends do; hiding in the bushes. 
> 
> I plan to finish this fic by my own birthday, even though I'll be sad to do it since this fic is my first one in the Kylux fandom, and thus very sentimental to emotional saps like me. 
> 
> Thank all of you for being so patient with me over all of these months, and staying through with me even though I sort of lost my inspiration for this fic for a while. I really do mean it.
> 
> So, expect the final chapter either on the day before my birthday (Aug 3rd) or on my birthday (Aug 4th) depending on what I do\whether or not life will get in the way. 
> 
> After the fic's ended, I'll release oneshots to sort of show what happens afterwards and fill in some things I wasn't able to while writing so hopefully other things make more sense, and yeah. 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much, and Happy Happy Birthday to my friend!
> 
> (also I sort of realized I got carried away with metaphors and personal ideas about what life is about and love\etc and it sort of sounds like the end of the fic but I promise it isn't I was just really emotional\philosophical? while writing this so I apologize lmao) also apologize if this is ooc for their characters in this fic, at least. I'm getting back into the groove, slowly but surely. The last part of the update was also due to tiredness, so It's probably...bad, lmao.
> 
> Also, a question for any of my readers to possibly answer (not story related I'm just curious) but what are your guys' dreams\aspirations for life? I personally want to try to take acting classes and maybe get into acting. If that doesn't work out then maybe when I'm more better at it I'll become a professional writer.


End file.
